The Shadow
by Fooldartz
Summary: A Jori story taking place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Jade discovers that she has powers, and decides to use them to piss off her dad and become a hero. Eventual Jori romance. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter One

"Jade." Jade didn't look up from her computer. "Jade." The voice repeated, sounding annoyed. She still didn't look up from her work. "Jade!" Jade jumped a little and glared up at the AI's nearest camera interface.

"What's so important Angela?" She snapped.

"Mr. Stark has arrived." Angela informed her. Jade sighed and walked over to the closet, changing into a dress.

"I assume he's at the bar?" She said dryly, grabbing a flash drive.

"Of course he is." Her AI assistant said, unlocking the door that led from her part of the West mansion to the rest of the house. Jade scowled and made her way through the guests. She hated when her father threw these big parties. All of his 'friends' were boring, stupid, and shallow. To make matters worse, the majority of them couldn't hold their alcohol at all. Really, it was no wonder Mr. West hated Tony Stark so much. Stark was the exact opposite of the people her father normally associated with. She weaved her way through the crowd, heading for the house bar.

"I'm surprised the security guards let you in." She said, walking behind the bar.

"You'd be amazed at what a fistful of hundred dollar bills can get you." He told her, taking a sip of whiskey. "Now, I believe you have something for me?" Jade ignored him and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first." She said, smirking and taking a drink.

"I'm not going to just hand over a piece of my property without reassurance that I'm going to get what I was promised in return." Tony told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's odd, seeing as I'm returning a piece of your property that my dad stole." Jade retorted. Tony nodded, acknowledging this, and pulled out a flash drive.

"Alright, how about we just hand it over at the same time?" He suggested.

"…Agreed." Jade said, pulling the flash drive out of her pocket.

"That has the plans in it?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Jade said, popping the 'P'. "That have Angela's upgrades?"

"No, it's full of porn." Tony said sarcastically.

"It's awfully ballsy of you to be rude to the girl who holds a major piece of your tech in her hands. I might accidentally drop it in a glass of whiskey, and wouldn't that be tragic."

"Right, sorry. Bad day." Tony said. "Yeah, these have the plans for the upgrades you requested."

"Aw." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Poor baby. Please, tell me how bad your life as a billionaire playboy superhero is. Did you finally meet somebody who could put a dent in that suit of yours?"

"Now you see, anybody else who said that to me would be in for a beating." Tony told her, taking another sip of the whiskey.

"I'll be sure to tell Pepper you said that." Jade said, holding out the flash drive. Tony nodded and held out his, and they swapped.

"You know, I'm going to be restarting the Stark Expo soon." He said, plugging the flash drive into his phone to make sure everything was still secure. Jade raised an eyebrow at this detour in the conversation.

"I know. It's been all over the news, and my dad's been muttering about it ever since you announced it."

"Yeah, it's going to be great. And I'm starting the show with this whole big dance number."

"I know. You sent me one of the dancer's costumes." Jade said dryly.

"You'd look great in that." He told her frankly, pocketing the phone and flash drive. "If you started taking _private_ lessons now, you'd have all the choreography down cold when we started the Expo." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, there's two problems with that plan." Jade told him, taking another sip. "First of all, I'm seventeen. I don't think the 'lessons' you have in mind would be legal."

"You don't seem to mind drinking." He said, pointing at her glass. She shrugged.

"It's not like I'm leaving the house tonight. Besides, it just leads to the bigger issue. You're not my type."

"How do you know? You've never taken me up on any of my offers." Tony said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to date you to know you're not my type." She told him. "Unless you're secretly a woman with the world's best breast bindings under that suit." Tony winced.

"Ooh, ouch, that hurt." He said, smiling. He looked down at his empty glass. "That was some damn good whiskey. What kind was it?" Jade rolled her eyes and handed him the bottle, which was still half full. "Thanks. We should do this again some time." He said, walking away. Jade rolled her eyes again, finished off the whiskey, and went back to her room.

_Four hours later_

"Well?" Jade asked when she finished installing the last upgrade to the last of Angela's interfaces.

"All preliminary scans show that the upgrades are fully functional." Angela reported after a moment of silence. "Shall I begin a test run?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Jade said, rolling her chair into the middle of her lab. Jade's father ran West Industries, which was one of the so called 'big three' of technology, along with Stark Industries and Hammer Industries. As a result, Jade had been able to get her portion of the family mansion completely customized. One of these customizations was a lab, where Jade worked on various side projects if she had time. Angela began to count down.

"3…2…1." The lights flickered for a second, then Angela projected in a hologram form in the center of the room just in front of Jade. Jade stared at the projection for a second, then sighed and pinched the skin between her eyes in annoyance.

"Angela, why do you look like Tony Stark?" She demanded.

"They were the only pictures stored in the upgrade package Mr. Stark gave you." Angela informed her. Jade suppressed a shudder. It was deeply creepy to hear Pamela Springsteen's voice come out of Tony Stark's mouth. "Give me a minute while I search for a new form." Jade sighed and made a note to charge Tony extra next time he needed her help with something. "I've got one." Angela finally announced.

"Okay, show me it." Jade said. "Holographic interface, take two." Jade blinked again, this time far more surprised by what she was seeing. She really wasn't all that shocked that Tony had only given her pictures of himself to use for the hologram. This though… "Angela, why the _hell_ are you Tori Vega now? I know for a fact that I have clips of Pamela Springsteen you could have used."

"Biological scans show that you are feeling stressed." Angela said. Jade frowned. Between her homework, writing a screenplay, and all the various chemistry projects she was working on, she supposed she was pretty stressed. That didn't really answer her question though.

"What does that have to do with you looking like Tori?" She demanded.

"Scans of your subconscious, taken both at this point in time and on previous occasions, have shown that this is the image you most associate with happiness."

"You mean, she's happy most of the time so I associate happy with her?" Jade asked, not entirely sure where this was going. Angela shook her head.

"No. The image of Tori Vega is what your subconscious associates with being happy. As in, Tori Vega makes you happy." Jade scowled. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, well, change your form again. Go with Pamela Springsteen." Angela frowned.

"Very well. But I feel I must inform you, your mind associates the image of Pamela Springsteen's Angela Baker with violence and anger."

"That's because Sleepaway Camp is full of violence and anger." Jade told her. "Now fix your image." Angela rolled her eyes, blinked out for a moment, and then reappeared. "That's better." Jade said, smirking. "Now, can you bring up the holoboards at the same time as the hologram?" Angela paused for a moment, then several holographic chalk boards appeared around Jade. "Alright, I have to admit, that is pretty cool." Jade said, looking around and smiling.

_Six hours later_

"Jade, I must insist that you get some sleep." Angela said. Jade took a sip of coffee, glancing at the clock.

"No point, school starts in an hour. Might as well just pull an all-nighter." She told Angela, returning to her work.

"May I ask why you're so concerned with inventing a new form of Kevlar?"

"Stark's invented the ultimate weapon with his arc reactor." Jade said, adjusting a few molecules on the board in front of her. "And just like the atomic bomb and nuclear warhead before it, the arc reactor is going to start an arms race. Sooner or later, somebody who isn't Tony Stark is going to build their own. I want to be prepared for when that happens.

"Are you planning on fighting Iron Man sometime soon?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but a material that can stop anything, including a blast from and arc reactor, would be incredibly valuable." Jade said, not looking up. "I'll perfect it, and then sell it to somebody. The government perhaps or Hammer Industries. Who knows, maybe Stark Industries will be interested." She chuckled.

"I assume that's why you copied the plans for a miniaturized arc reactor?" Jade nodded.

"Yeah, could you get working on that? I need something so I can test the material." Angela nodded, and turned her hologram off.

"I shall begin working on it now."

"Thanks." Jade said absently, taking another sip of coffee.

"Don't forget that you do need to get ready to go to school at some point." Angela reminded her.

"I won't." Jade said, sounding exasperated. "I didn't spend three hours writing a script to not show up the day its due."

"I don't know, you've been known to get pretty absentminded when you work on something that'll make you a lot of money." Angela said warningly.

"Shut up Mom." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

_One hour later_

"Here you go Jade." Tori said, handing her a cup of coffee. Jade took it, frowning.

"May I ask why you got me a cup of coffee Vega?" She asked, taking a sip. Tori shrugged.

"I know your dad was throwing a party last night, and you don't sleep well when he does that."

"Have I complained about it at some point?" Jade asked, confused.

"No, I've just noticed the trend." Tori said, shrugging again. Then she gave a small smile. "Besides, they were having a two for one sail at the Starbucks down the street." Jade laughed.

"You've clearly been spending too much time with me. The Tori Vega I first met would never have given her friend a cup of coffee she got for free." She said, taking a gulp. "Clearly Sikowitz needs to stop pairing us together." Tori frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he has been putting us together for plays a lot lately, hasn't he?"

"Maybe it's because you're so good at playing a man." Jade said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't be rude, I got you coffee." Tori protested, hitting her on the shoulder.

"Coffee that you got for free." Jade pointed out, heading for Sikowitz's class.

"It's still coffee!" Tori argued, following her.

"Stop acting like you got me a huge gift. It was free." Jade said over her shoulder.

"I'm feeding your addiction! You should thank me." Tori said, catching up.

"I'm not addicted to coffee." Jade protested, taking another sip. Tori laughed.

"She said as she took a sip of coffee." She pointed out. Jade opened her mouth to retort, then realized that Tori had a point.

"Shut up." She muttered, walking into class. Tori laughed and followed her in.

Author's Notes

Here we go! The first chapter of my Marvel Jori story.

Alright, show of hands-who wants to see a snark battle between Robert Downey Junior and Elizabeth Gillies?

Also, did I do a good Tony Stark? I think I did, I watched both Iron Man movies several times in preparation.

I've set this to start at the point in time where Jade and Tori aren't dating, but they are friends.

Thanks for reading guys! Please tell me if you think this sucks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel

Chapter Two

"You're home late." Jade's dad said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No I'm not." Jade said dryly. "I texted you after school to say I was going to be out until midnight."

"It's one." He told her. Jade glanced at the clock.

"So it is." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'm going to my room now. See you tomorrow, maybe."

"You're home late." Angela said as Jade walked into her part of the mansion, locking the door behind her.

"Not you too." Jade groaned. "Vega wanted to go to some new club that had opened nearby, and we lost track of time." She told Angela, sitting down.

"Is the arc reactor ready?" She asked, taking a sip.

"No, it will take another two hours to finish." Angela reported.

"Alright. How long will it take to weaponize it?"

"Four more hours after completion." Angela said after a quick calculation.

"Okay, can you fabricate a piece of that fabric I designed at the same time, or will it have to wait for the arc reactor to be finished?" Jade asked, bringing up the notes on the fabric.

"No, I can begin now, and it will be done at the same time as the arc reactor." Angela told her.

"Good. Make a square of it that's 2 square feet." Jade said, finishing off her coffee. "Wake me up if I'm still asleep when you're done." She told Angela, taking off her boots and falling into bed.

_Four hours later_

"Jade! Wake up!" Angela yelled. Jade opened her eyes groggily.

"What?" She asked, looking around in confusion. Her eyes shot open when she saw that her left arm was on fire. Jade sat bolt upright. "Put it out, put it out, put it out!" She yelled, waving her arm. Angela turned on the foam jet above her bed. Jade sighed in relief as the fire was put out. "What the hell happened?" Jade demanded, staring up at Angela's nearest interface.

"I don't know." Angela admitted. "You were fine one moment, then your arm spontaneously burst into flames the next. And that's not the only thing wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, doing her best to hide her nervousness.

"Look at your other limbs." Angela told her. Jade did so, her eyes shooting open at what she saw. Her right was made of orange rocks, her left leg was stretched out nearly six feet, and her right leg wasn't there. Well, it was there-she could feel it. She just couldn't see it.

"Great." Jade moaned. "That's just great. What the hell is going on?"

"Look at the bright side." Angela said consolingly, her hologram form appearing next to Jade's bed. "At least it's Saturday. You don't have to go to school." Jade glared at her.

"Yeah, that's great. Do you mind telling me how the hell I'm supposed to fix this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Angela demanded.

"If you don't know how to help, then shut up." Jade snapped. "I've got a lot to deal with here, I don't need you distracting me." Jade sighed and glared at her legs. To her surprise, the stretched out left leg felt fine, and it seemed to react perfectly fine to her attempts to make it move. Likewise, her right arm seemed perfectly flexible despite being made of rock.

"Perhaps it's a mental thing." Angela said after a few minutes of silence. Jade looked away from her limbs.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, scans of security footage show that nothing entered the room, and I doubt that anything you ate caused this kind of a reaction." Angela said, gesturing at Jade's limbs. "So this may be some form of mutation that was dormant until just now."

"There is no gene for bursting into flames or turning into rocks." Jade snapped.

"Perhaps not." Angela said. "But do you have a better theory?" Jade thought it over, then sighed.

"No. What do you suggest?"

"Try thinking 'Normal' or 'Human' or even 'Off'." Angela suggested. Jade frowned in concentration, closing her eyes.

"Nothing." She growled after a few minutes of this.

"Were you focusing on all your limbs at once?" Angela asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's the issue. Try concentrating on one limb at a time." Jade nodded and tried again, closing her eyes once more. A minute later, her stone arm turned back to flesh. Her invisible leg changed back a minute after that, and her elongated leg shrunk to a normal length a minute after that.

"That's better." Jade said with a sigh of relief, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Lock all the doors and put all the footage of what just happened in a secure folder." She told Angela, standing up. "I need to do some research."

"Um…There's something else." Angela said nervously.

"What?" Jade asked, nervous.

"Look in the mirror." Angela said, pointing. Jade walked over, and stared at her reflection in the mirror in horror.

"Why do I look like Tori?" She demanded, turning around to glare at Angela.

"Why would I know?" Angela asked helplessly, shrugging. "Perhaps when you started panicking, your mind latched onto the thing it most associated with safety and happiness?" Jade glared at Angela, then turned to face the mirror again, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that her face was back to normal.

"I'm going to be in the lab." She told Angela. "Don't disturb me until the arc reactor and the fabric are done, or if my dad wants to talk and won't go away."

"Understood." Angela said, saluting before winking out. Jade rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom, heading for the lab.

_Two hours later_

Jade leaned back in her chair and sighed in frustration. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't come up with an explanation for what had happened. She couldn't even come up with a reason for what triggered it. She'd run blood tests, but they had all come up negative. She'd examined the recordings of what had happened from every possible angle, at every possible speed, and she still couldn't come up with the how or why.

"The arc reactor is fully functional and weaponized, and the fabric is complete." Angela announced via intercom.

"That's great." Jade said absently, bringing up several holographic boards. "Show me the brain and vital scans from five minutes the incident until now." She frowned at the mass amount of data displayed on the board. "Alright, now compare it to all previous scans and remove any data we've seen before." Angela took a moment to do the comparison, then removed everything except for Jade's heart rate from the time she'd woken up, to the time she'd entered the lab. "What the…Where the hell did all the data go?" Jade demanded, whirling around.

"The only anomaly in the data was that you're heart rate had never been as high as it was during the incident. There were spikes in your brain waves, but they were comparable to when you come up with a new idea and begin focusing on it." Jade scowled. This was not what she wanted to hear. "Speaking of new ideas, would you please come to the testing room?" Angela asked. "I have completed the work you asked me to do." Jade nodded, standing up and taking down all the boards.

"Might as well. This isn't getting me anywhere." She said, scowling.

_Five minutes later_

"Shit!" Jade yelled angrily, glaring at the remains of her new fabric. It had stopped the arc reactor's blast-for about 1 second, then the blast of energy had ripped through it and punched a hole in the wall before Jade had been able to turn it off. Fortunately for her, the testing room was underground, and the walls were extra thick to accommodate weapons testing.

"High Speed Camera footage shows that the fabric definitely stopped the beam for a fraction of a second." Angela reported helpfully. "You are on the right track."

"A fraction of a second means nothing!" Jade yelled in frustration. "So what if it can stop it for less than a second? I need it to be able to take a direct blast for at least an hour." She fell back into a chair. "Great, just great. First this morning happens, and now my fabric is utterly inadequate."

"Production of new fabrics will not take as long, now that the machines are calibrated for making them." Angela informed her. Jade waved her away.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said, standing up. "I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up with any of my limbs burst into flames or something."

"Normally I'd accuse you of being facetious, but that is an actual possibility now." Angela said musingly. "Don't worry, I will wake you up if the incident repeats itself." Jade nodded her thanks and headed off for her room.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time! It feels really weird not saying anything else, but I have nothing else to say!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Chapter Three

"Hey Jade, did you see the news?" Tori asked, walking up with a newspaper in her hands.

"What, you mean Iron Man stopping that terrorist attack?" Jade asked.

"Yeah! Isn't cool? A real life super hero, in California!" Tori said excitedly.

"What makes you so certain he's a hero?" Jade asked, bored. "I've met Tony Stark. He's not exactly the hero type." Tori stared at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "He's Iron Man!"

"Exactly. Iron _Man_. If he was a hero, wouldn't he hand the suit to the government and let it be Iron Men?"

"But that's just it." Tori told her. "He could hand over the Iron Man suit to the government and let them take over. But he doesn't, because it's his responsibility. He made the Iron Man suit, he became Iron Man, and he's going to use it." Jade frowned thoughtfully, and Tori continued. "You have a man who created something extremely powerful, and made something of it. He could have handed it over, or even just locked it away once he made sure that it was his alone, but that's not what he did. He took his power and used it. If that doesn't make a hero, I don't know what does."

"Wow, that's surprisingly deep Vega. Did you come up with that on the spot?" Jade asked, smirking. Tori shrugged sheepishly.

"I had to do a report on a celebrity for my psychology class." She admitted. "I chose Tony Stark."

"You chose him and not me?" Jade said, pretending to be offended. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Being rich doesn't make you famous." She told Jade.

"Actually, it kind of does." Jade said, smirking. Tori rolled her eyes and continued.

"And you're the one who keeps insisting that you're not a celebrity."

"Yeah, but no one believes me." Jade said with a sigh. "So I figured I might as well go with it."

"Well, if you want to be a celebrity heiress, you have to go all out." Tori told her teasingly. "You know, drive drunk and make sex scandals, that sort of thing." Jade glared at her.

"I am not Paris Hilton!" She spat. "I am as far removed from Paris Hilton as possible." Tori nodded.

"I know. But you have to do something if you want to be famous. So you can either do something easy and stupid, or you can actually try hard." Jade frowned at her.

"You know, I kind of wish you weren't taking that psychology class. You're being way too deep for me."

"Would you rather I just raved about how nice your clothes are and how hot Tony Stark is?" Tori asked, smiling.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night, so that actually sounds pretty good right now." Jade admitted.

"Okay." Tori said, taking a deep breath. "OH MY GOSH, TONY STARK IS SOOOOO HOT!" She squealed. Jade winced, and then glared at Tori, who smiled. "How was that?" She asked teasingly, grinning. Jade punched her in the shoulder.

"Never do that again." She growled, massaging her temples.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, you told me to do that." Tori said with a frown, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it." Jade said, sighing.

"You know me; I always take an acting challenge." Tori said with a smile. Jade nodded, and they walked into class together. Jade was quiet for rest of the day though, thinking over what Tori had said. If the others noticed, they didn't say anything.

_Seven hours later_

"Jade, are you certain that this is a good idea?" Angela asked. Jade was standing in the center of the testing room, cameras pointed at her from all angles.

"No, but bad ideas are usually the best kind." Jade said flippantly. "Now start recording."

"Very well." Angela said. "All cameras are on, ready to begin recording in 3…2…1."

"Alright, let's start off with something less destructive than fire." Jade said. "We'll try invisibility first." Jade screwed her eyes shut, concentrating. "Well?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Nothing." Angela reported. Jade let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, let me try something different here." She said, closing her eyes again. A minute later, she disappeared.

"Did it work?" Jade asked, not opening her eyes.

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean, sort of? Can you see my internal organs or something?"

"No, but your clothes are all perfectly visible." Angela told her. Jade sighed.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected. I could still see the leg of my shorts after all." She said, coming back into the realm of visibility.

"What did you do differently?" Angela asked, turning off the cameras.

"The first time I was just thinking 'Invisible'. The second time, I pictured myself not being there at all." Angela's hologram form nodded.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, what led to this sudden interest in trying to control these powers? Shouldn't you have continued trying to find out where they came from before you started using them?"

"I'll keep looking into it, don't worry." Jade told her. "But Vega said something today that struck a chord. I have these powers, might as well do something with them."

"What, exactly, do you plan on doing with them?" Angela asked, looking wary.

"Not sure yet." Jade said. "Depends on how soon I can learn to control them, and how much control I end up having. But when I figure that out, Dad will not be happy. He hates Iron Man. Imagine how mad he'll be when another superhero shows up in the neighborhood."

"One conversation with Tori Vega sparked this?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure the mental scans were wrong regarding her place in your mind?"

"Yes, now shut up and resume filming." Jade growled. When Angela signaled that the cameras were back on, Jade held out her arm. "Alright, power test number two, stretching." Jade frowned in concentration, glaring at a point in the wall across the room. Her arm stretched out, slowly at first, then gradually faster, until it reached ten feet in length, at which point it started to droop, then it collapsed to the ground. "How far was that?" Jade asked, staring at her arm.

"Eleven feet." Angela said after making a quick calculation.

"Hm, interesting." Jade said, slowly retracting her arm. "I wonder if that's my limit period, or if I can make it stretch farther with time." She frowned thoughtfully, then took a few steps forward. "Alright, power test number two, stretching, part two-speed."

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. Jade's response was to shoot out her fist straight through Angela's forehead.

"Oh, that is cool." Jade said, grinning.

"Yes, yes, very cool." Angela said dryly, looking up at the fist stuck in her head. "Now will you please remove your fist from my forehead?"

"No, no, I want to have fun with this. Get ready to take some stills." Jade said, smirking.

"…Alright, still camera is prepped." Angela told her after a second.

"Good, now make yourself look like my dad." Angela gave her a dry look.

"Really? That's where you're going with this? Isn't it a little immature?"

"Don't make me use the override." Jade said threateningly. "Now make yourself look like my dad, and take the picture." Angela sighed, then did as Jade told her. "Oh this is fun." Jade said with a grin. "Now do Tony." Angela rolled her eyes and switched forms. "Make that my private browser's wallpaper." Jade said, laughing. She thought it over, then smirked.

"I feel the need to remind you that nothing you do while smirking like that ends up working out well for other people." Angela said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now turn into Tori." She said, pulling her fist out of the hologram's head.

"No. That doesn't sound like a good idea." Angela said.

"What do you mean no?" Jade demanded, glaring at Angela.

"I don't think that punching a perfect replica of your best friend is a good idea in your current stressed state."

"I'm not stressed." Jade insisted.

"You're taking pictures of yourself punching holographic images of people you know." Angela pointed out. "And you woke up this morning to find your arm on fire. You're stressed." Jade thought it over.

"Well, better a hologram than the real person." She said finally. "Now change to Tori."

"This is not a healthy precedent for your relationship." Angela warned her, changing.

"What relationship?" Jade demanded, punching her. "We're just friends."

"Of course you are. After all, it's not as though your subconscious equates seeing Tori with you being happy. And even if it did, it's perfectly normal for you to equate being happy with someone you only think of as a friend." Angela said dryly. Jade glared at her and punched her with her other arm.

"You know, I'm starting to regret spending so much time programing a personality into you." She said, pulling her arms back. "Now then, how fast was I punching?"

"Your average speed was 58 miles per hour." Angela said after scanning the previous recordings. "The outliers were your punches when I looked like Tori, which were a comparatively low 26 miles per hour." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Moving on. Power test number three, stone." Jade closed her eyes, then opened them a second later. "That was rather easy." Jade said, examining her arm. "I wonder if that means that I'm just coating my arm in rocks instead of turning it into rocks." She looked around the room. "Do we have a pressure pad anywhere?" She asked. "I want to know how much psi I can generate with a punch like this."

"We do not have a pressure pad in the testing room at this point." Angela informed her. "However, I believe we have a low level one in the gym."

"Whatever, I'm sure I can do a lot of damage with this, it is stone after all." She held up her arms, turning the one that wasn't stone invisible. "So I can do multiple things at once." Jade closed her eyes in concentration again, but the stone arm remained visible. "Can't do two on one limb though. Oh well. Angela, scan my arms, one at a time, I want to run some tests in a minute." She remained still as the cameras zoomed in on her arms.

"Scans complete." Angela announced a moment later.

"Good." Jade said, returning her arms to normal. "Now then, power test number four, fire." She'd barely finished her sentence before both arms burst into flames. "Well…That was really easy." Jade said, staring at her arms in surprise. She thrust her arm out at Angela.

"What are you trying to do?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to throw a fireball." Jade said, disappointed. "It doesn't seem to work though."

"Alright, I'm turning back into Pamela Springsteen before you continue your attempts to beat the crap out of Tori." Angela said.

"Final power test, shapeshifting." Jade said, ignoring this. She closed her eyes. "Who do I look like?" Jade asked, opening her eyes.

"Tori." Angela said dryly. Jade glared and tried a different face. "Tori again." Jade let out a sigh of frustration and tried again. "Still Tori." Angela announced. Jade began trying several faces in rapid succession. "Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori."

"Why do I get the feeling you're screwing with me?" Jade asked, walking over to the nearest camera and rewinding the footage. Sure enough, each face was in fact different. Jade gave Angela a death glare. "Remind me to delete your personality codes." She growled. "Now start analyzing the data from my invisibility tests, see if you can figure out what I'm doing. Am I making actually everything in my body transparent, or am I just sending out some kind of signal that makes it look like I am?"

"Very well. Where will you be?" Angela asked, turning off the hologram.

"I'm going to be in the gym." Jade said, heading for the door. "I need to start working out if I want this plan to work."

"Okay then, I shall alert you when I find something." Angela said as Jade walked out.

_At the same time_

"I think it worked." Jade's father said into the phone. "I don't sound certain because I'm not." He growled. "She was in her portion of the house, and I can't see what goes on there. But the activation signal went out just fine, it registered as received, and she's been stressed all day. I believe that we can safely say that her power has been activated." He paused again to listen. "No, I'm not going to approach her about them. She doesn't trust me as it is. If I were to reveal everything to her at once, it would just make her trust me less and make her less likely to cooperate. No, knowing her she'll do everything she can to figure things out on her own. Our best bet is to wait until we're ready to make our move, and sway her then." He listened. "I'm so glad you agree." He said sarcastically. "Now don't call me again unless it's an emergency. I'm in charge of this operation, I'll call you." He hung up the phone before the person on the other end could respond.

Author's Notes

Wow, thanks for the great feedback guys! Glad to know that you liked it!

Yes, Jade is a Super Skrull. Don't worry, she's just as confused as you are.

Oh dear heaven, the AI is trying to play matchmaker. She and Sikowitz should start an in-universe Jori fan club. (Actually, I'm a little surprised Sikowitz hasn't done this in the show. That's an interesting idea.)

Thanks for reading guys, and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Four

"Jade, the scans are complete." Angela announced. Jade looked up from the dummy she was punching in the boxing ring.

"Alright, I'll be in the lab in a minute." She said, starting to get out of the ring. To her embarrassment though, she tripped on one of the ropes and started to fall to the ground, only to stop just above the ground. "Uhh…Angela, what am I doing?" Jade asked confused.

"You're…hovering I suppose." Angela said after a moment's pause. "Shall I begin scanning to see if we can figure out what's going on?"

"No duh." Jade snapped. "And hurry it up, doing…whatever it is I'm doing is making me feel sick." Angela quickly scanned the area around Jade, capturing everything within a ten foot radius.

"Scan is complete." Angela announced.

"Good." Jade said, pushing against the invisible object keeping her off the ground. She leaned against the ropes, panting from the mental and physical effort she had just put forth to stay off the ground, and kicked at the area she'd been…hovering in. Considering the fact that she wasn't feeling a constant strain on her body anymore, she wasn't surprised to find that it was gone. Frowning, she walked off to the lab, hoping that Angela could offer her some answers.

"Alright, bring up the scans from the invisibility test." Jade said a minute later, plopping down in her chair and pulling up a hologram board. "What do we know?" She asked Angela, looking over the results.

"You seem to have the power to bend the light around you." Angela said. "Unfortunately, none of the technology we have is able to explain exactly how you're doing it, so I can't give you any more information than that."

"Well that's just great." Jade muttered. She frowned thoughtfully. "Would it be possible to make a suit of clothing that I can turn invisible?" She asked Angela, scrolling through the data.

"Theoretically yes, but I can't be certain on how long it would take. And knowing you, it would need to be bullet and arc reactor proof, which would make things difficult."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade demanded, faking offense.

"Only that you've already stated that you plan on going the superhero route with your powers, and I doubt that you'll be able to avoid getting shot at."

"Alright, fair enough." Jade said. "The cameras are still set up in the testing room, right?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes, why?" Angela asked.

"I'm going to go test this new…thing I can do. I figure it's like a muscle, and I need to work on it. Have fun inventing that new fabric." And then she was gone.

"…Jerk." Angela said quietly, getting to work.

_Five hours later_

Jade frowned at the crushed remains of a camera. "Okay, that shield had a little too much force." She muttered. "Note to self, don't use the forcefield as a weapon until you learn better control."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Angela asked. "Scans show that you're very weak right now due to overexertion."

"That just means I need to work harder." Jade said. "Endurance training."

"Endurance training doesn't work that way." Angela told her, her hologram form appearing and folding her arms. "You have school tomorrow, you need your sleep."

"I'm fine." Jade snapped.

"Jade, an hour ago you were setting up the test guns to shoot bullets at you in order to test your new forcefield powers." Angela reminded her impatiently. "There is no possible way that you can say that constitutes you being fine."

"I started out with baseballs, and I was wearing Kevlar, and my chest and head were both rock." Jade growled. "Now leave me alone, I need more practice." Angela leaned in to glare at her.

"Jade, you seem to be forgetting that I have had anti burglary protocols. Now go to bed, or I will fill this room with sleeping gas." The two glared at each other for a minute, and then Jade sighed and threw up her arms.

"Fine _Mother_, I'll go to bed." She muttered, walking away.

"Good girl." Angela said, grinning.

"Don't push it." Jade growled, not turning around.

_Four hours later_

"How much sleep did you get last night Jade?" Tori asked, concerned.

"Two hours. Why, is it obvious?" Jade asked. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're slumped against the wall, so I'd say yeah, it's pretty obvious." She said. "Didn't you drink any coffee this morning? I mean, I don't think you should drink so much of the stuff, but you look like you need it right now."

"We're out of coffee at home, and the only coffee shop on my way here was closed." Jade said, annoyed. "I didn't want to be late, so I decided to just go without." Tori frowned in concern as Jade's eyes started to droop shut. Tori didn't know it, but the combination of a lack of sleep and practicing her powers had done a real number on Jade, and she was barely awake. As it was, Tori was amazed that she had managed to drive to school safely.

"Alright, let's go." Tori said, dragging Jade to her feet.

"Go where?" Jade asked in confusion, letting Tori drag her away.

"Starbucks. You need to wake up." Tori said simply, pulling her out of the front doors.

"Vega, we have class in like, five minutes." Jade reminded her.

"I know." Tori said , unlocking her car. "But it's just Sikowitz. He's too scared of you to do anything about it, and I've never ditched before." Jade laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with me." She told Tori. "Either that, or finally getting your driver's license has made you mad with power."

"Power? What power?" Tori asked, confused, as she pulled her seatbelt on and started the car.

"The power to go wherever you need to, when you need to." Jade said, resting her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked, forcing her eyes back on the road.

"Sleeping. My seatbelt's in the way if I lean to the other side, so that means I'm going to be using you as a pillow until we reach Starbucks." Jade said, closing her eyes.

"Jade, I'm driving!" Tori protested.

"Then drive. You don't need your shoulder to steer." Jade said unsympathetically. "I'm sleeping." Tori sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me." She told Jade.

"What are you going to make me do?" Jade said with a smirk, her eyes still closed. "You already made me watch every episode of My Little Pony with you. What else could you possibly torture me with?"

"I'll figure something out." Tori said. "Maybe I'll make you watch Trina's home videos of her 'performances'." Jade shook her head, tickling Tori with her hair.

"No you won't. You're not like me. You're a nice person." She told Tori. Tori looked at her.

"You're a nice person too." She said. Jade laughed.

"Yeah, I'm real nice. Have you been hanging out with some kind of alternate universe me?"

"You watched all of My Little Pony with me, without compensation." Tori pointed out.

"So I watched some stupid cartoon with you without asking for something in return, big deal." Jade said, brushing this aside.

"It's nice for you." Tori said. "Remember what you were like when we first met?" Jade smiled.

"Ah yes, I dumped coffee on you. Good times, good times." She said.

"Excuse me? You dumping coffee on me does not constitute a good time!" Tori protested as they pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"Oh, quit whining about that, it was iced." Jade said, rolling her eyes as she sat up.

"Yeah, but I smelled like coffee all day! And you made me act like a dog!"

"First off, there is nothing wrong with smelling like coffee. It's a great smell." Jade said as they got out. "And secondly, you made me be your horse for last week's impromptu exercise, so we're even."

"We are so not even!" Tori protested. "You bucked me off like a bronco!"

"It's the principle of the thing." Jade said, rolling her eyes and leaning against Tori. Tori sighed and helped her cross the parking lot.

"Have you considered actually sleeping?" She asked Jade, rolling her eyes.

"I was busy." Jade protested halfheartedly, already starting to fall asleep again.

"Hey, what happened?" Tori asked with a laugh, shaking her. "You were starting to wake up a few seconds ago."

"That was when I was making fun of you." Jade said sleepily. "I have to be awake to do that, or else I might not get to see you react all indignantly, and where's the fun in that?"

"You know, one day you're going to have to find something to do besides mock me."

"Maybe." Jade admitted. "But today is not that day."

_Eight hours later_

"Did you get my text?" Jade asked Angela, sitting down in her lab chair.

"Yes. May I ask why you chose to base your costume on a biker?" Angela asked.

"Well, it's not like I'm trying to show off. I'm not Tony." Jade said, shrugging and working on the plans for the helmet. "So black makes sense. Plus, it fits my personality." She pulled up a design for a biker's leather jacket and leather pants. "Could you make these out of Kevlar?" She asked Angela.

"Of course. It'll be done in an hour and a half. Judging by your plans though, it'll take longer to build that helmet."

"That's fine; just make a bullet proof one with a voice changer for now." Jade said, not looking up from her work.

"Understood. The whole costume will be finished in two hours." Angela told her. Jade nodded and stood up.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be in the gym." She told Angela, walking out of the lab.

_Two hours later_

Jade looked around the gym frowning. She'd broken all her punching bags practicing punching with her stone arms. "Angela? Remind me to work on designing a stronger punching bag." She said, looking at the nearest interface.

"Understood." Angela said. "Also, your costume is ready."

"Great choice of words." Jade muttered. "As if this didn't already feel like a really trippy Halloween."

"Excuse me. Your armor is ready." Angela said.

"Seriously, you really need to be more respectful, or I'll reprogram you." Jade said, walking out of the lab.

"What could you possibly do to me that wouldn't punish you?" Angela asked.

"I'll program it so that you're constantly listening to Disco Duck." Jade told her, smirking. "I won't hear it, but you will." There was a pause as Angela looked up Disco Duck.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be a villain instead?" Angela asked. "Because you've already got the sadistic threats part down pat." Jade just laughed as she walked into the lab to get suited up.

_Forty-five minutes later_

The ten bank robbers were deeply shocked to find someone waiting for them on the roof. They'd managed to disable the alarms, including the silent alarm, so how had this freak found them?

"Really? A bank robbery in Southern California?" The figure asked. "You do know that Iron Man lives in this part of the state, right?" The robbers all pointed their guns at the figure, surprised even more by the fact that it had the voice of a young woman. "Oh well, at least this isn't Malibu." The figure continued.

"So what, you're some new superhero?" The leader of the group demanded.

"Pretty much." The figure said, stepping forward.

"You know how many Iron Man wannabes we've killed recently?" The leader demanded, cocking his pistol. "What makes you think you're any different?"

"I'm a monster." Jade said simply, smirking inside her modified biker helmet. To prove her point, she shot out her arm, grabbing the leader by the throat, and slammed him into the robber next to him, knocking both unconscious.

"Holy shit!" One of the eight remaining robbers cursed. They opened fire on this new monster, but Jade was a step ahead of them and had already raised a forcefield around herself. She smirked as they emptied their magazines at the invisible wall, all of them starting to get more and more scared. Iron Man was technology. Advanced technology yes, but still something they could understand. Her though…most humans wouldn't be able to deal with it. Jade turned everything but her head into stone (the helmet being too small to hold Jade's stone head and hair) and lowered the forcefield.

"My turn." She said, running up and punching out the two closest robbers. Jade then grabbed another one and threw him at another robber who'd been trying to escape. She turned around and turned her left arm back to skin so that she could grab another robber who'd managed to reach the fire escape. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in the air, bringing him down like a hammer on a nearby robber. One of the two remaining robbers ran at her and swung his shotgun at her like a baseball bat. Jade grabbed it with her stone hand, crushing the barrel. "Did you really think that was going to work?" Jade laughed, delivering a right hook that knocked him out. The remaining man dropped his gun and held up his hands in surrender. "Smart move." Jade said before knocking him out.

Acting quickly, she went to behind the air-conditioning unit, where she'd stashed her bag, and pulled out a large spool of rope. She dragged the men across the roof to the unit, checking each of them for knives, and then tied them to it. And, just for good measure, she broke all of the guns. "Not bad." Jade said, surveying her handiwork. "Not bad at all."

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for all the feedback!

Alright, first of all, no, I'm sorry but Tori will not develop superpowers. Sorry, but this isn't Runaways. (Though I do love the Runaways series)

Don't worry, Jade isn't green all the time. In fact, she hasn't even seen her Skrull form yet. Also, on the question regarding what role Jade's dad had in her getting her powers…wait and see, it's a fairly major plot point. Sorry!

As to what movies I'm going to be featuring in this story: I'm going to be sticking to the movies that led up to The Avengers. So no Spiderman, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider, Daredevil, or Elektra. That being said, one Marvel movie character will be appearing in this story that didn't appear in the movies leading up to The Avengers.

Thanks for reading guys, and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Five

"The Shadow?" Jade said in disbelief, staring at the newspaper. "Really? That's the best they could come up with?"

"Would you have preferred 'Monster Biker Chick'?" Angela asked. "Your costume didn't give them a lot of options in the name department."

"I know. But I still wish they'd been more original about it." Jade said with a sigh, turning off the holoboard and standing up. "How's the armor?" She asked, taking a gulp of coffee.

"Compromised." Angela told her. "I'll need to make a new one, and I recommend that you start using your forcefield more."

"It still takes a lot of effort to keep up the forcefield, especially when people are shooting me. I can do it fine as the night starts out, but I can't keep it up all the time. Besides, I've got the ability to turn into stone." Jade explained, setting down her coffee cup. "I'll see when I get home." She told Angela, walking out of the room. Time to see what the people at school thought of the Shadow.

_Ten minutes later_

"Have you seen the papers yet?" Jade asked Tori, walking up to the other girl's locker.

"You mean the articles about the Shadow? Yeah, it's pretty crazy. I mean, there have been Iron Man copycats before now, I know, but this person looks like the real deal!" Tori said excitedly, closing her locker. "I can't believe it!" Jade smiled, though she couldn't help but wonder how Tori would feel if she found out that Jade was the Shadow. "Oh, by the way, meet me at the front doors after school." Tori continued, turning to face her.

"Why?" Jade asked, confused.

"Remember how I said that you owed me for using me as a headrest when we went to get coffee yesterday?"

"Vaguely." Jade said, nodding.

"Well I figured out what you're going to do for me!" Tori said, smiling. Jade frowned nervously. She didn't like that smile. It usually meant that they were going to do something Tori liked that Jade didn't. Tori had worn that smile when she first introduced Jade to My Little Pony. "I bought you coffee." Tori reminded her sternly when Jade started to say something. Jade sighed.

"Fine." She said, resigned to her fate. Tori smiled and hugged her before dragging her off to their first class. Jade gave a small frown. The hug from Tori hadn't been awful. In fact, it had been the exact opposite of awful, which is what worried her. She hated when Angela was right about something like this.

_Eight hours later_

"So Vega, what are we doing? Going to some stupid My Little Pony convention?" Tori's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, we should totally go to Bronycon!" She said excitedly, smiling when Jade stared at her in horror.

"That's an actual thing?" She asked, sounding scared. "I was just joking!" She whirled around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, confused.

"Home." Jade said simply.

"But you owe me!" Tori protested.

"I'll buy you a cup of coffee later." Jade promised, looking over her shoulder.

"But that's not what you owe me for." Tori reminded, following her. "You owe me for using me as a headrest while I was driving." Jade frowned, walked back over to Tori, put an arm around her head, and pushed it against her shoulder, holding it there. "Uh, Jade, what are you doing?" She asked, baffled by this.

"Paying you back." Jade said simply. "I'm letting you use me as a headrest; therefore, I'm paying you back." Tori rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Jade relax, they're not holding Bronycon right now. And besides, I'd never force you to come with me to something like that anyway." She said reassuringly. Jade let go of her head and took a step to the side, frowning.

"Then why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She demanded. Tori looked down at the ground, blushing.

"You were being too cute." She mumbled. Jade raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to let it slide. 'Dang, being friends with Vega has made me way too soft.' Jade thought to herself, forcing back a frown.

"Well Vega? What are we really doing then?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Right!" Tori said, brightening. "Follow me!" She walked off into the parking lot, leading Jade to her car and popping the trunk. Jade stared down into the trunk silently for a few seconds.

"Jeez Vega, are you planning on having me rob a convenience store for you?" She asked, surprised by how many guns were in the trunk. Admittedly, even one gun would have been a surprise, but to see four of them was quite a shock.

"No!" Tori said, rolling her eyes and hitting Jade on the shoulder.

"Then what are we doing with them?" Jade demanded.

"There are other things you can do with a gun besides robbery you know." Tori told her, shutting the trunk.

"Name one that's fun." Jade said, getting in the car.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked incredulously. "Are you sure this is a conversation you want to have with the daughter of a police officer?"

"Sorry." Jade said, laughing. "I guess I've been playing Saints Row the Third too much. Seriously though, what are we doing?"

"We're going to the shooting range." Tori said, pulling out of the parking lot. Jade raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Dang Tori, you're pretty good at this." Jade said in surprise as they walked away from the firing area to take a quick break.

"Yeah, well, my dad's a cop." Tori said, shrugging. Jade gave her a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. "Being a cop isn't genetic. I don't even think being able to shoot well is genetic."

"I know." Tori said, smiling. "But my dad always used to take us out shooting. Mom and Trina never liked it, but I loved it. We'd go every weekend we could, even if it was just me and him. Heck, before the whole Showcase happened I wanted to be a cop. But then he got promoted, which meant he had to work more often, and I've had to go alone for a while, which, you know, I don't mind, but it's not as much fun."

"So you decided that, for my favor for you, we'd go to the shooting range so you'd have someone to shoot with?" Jade finished for her. Tori nodded, and Jade rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to do that you know. You could have just asked." Tori frowned.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Vega. Do you really think that I'd be opposed to going out and shooting cardboard cutouts of Bambi's mom?" Jade asked, rolling her eyes again and smiling.

"They're not Bambi's mom!" Tori protested, horrified. "They're not even does!"

"They are after you shoot the antlers off of them." Jade told her, her smile growing wider.

"So you purposefully got a bad score just so you could recreate one of the most horrific scenes in Disney history?" Tori asked in disbelief. Jade gave her a look.

"Tori, think about my family life. Do you honestly think I feel the least bit bad about Bambi's mom or Mufasa, or any other parent dying in a movie?"

"…Oh, right." Tori said quietly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Jade told her. "I've come to terms with it and moved on. Now let's go shoot some more stuff." Tori laughed as they got up off the bench.

"That's not a healthy attitude Jade. You can't relieve all your repressed emotions with violence."

"Watch me." Jade said with a smirk, shouldering the shotgun she'd borrowed from Tori.

_One hour later_

"You made a lot of cardboard fawns orphans today." Tori commented as they walked out into the shooting range's parking lot.

"So did you." Jade retorted, smiling.

"No, I only shot the dads. You shot the dads and the moms." Tori told her as they put away the guns and closed the trunk.

"Jeez Vega, you're macabre tonight." Jade said with a laugh making Tori blush. "I like it." Jade whispered, leaning in close. Tori's face got even redder somehow. Jade blushed a little too, not sure at all where that had come from.

"Ice cream! Let's go get ice cream!" Tori said quickly.

"I thought you said you were cold?" Jade teased as they got in the car.

"Never too cold for ice cream!" Tori said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

_Twenty minutes later_

Tori and Jade were sitting silently in Tori's car, eating their ice cream, when Tori finally worked up her courage. "Screw this." She muttered, setting down her ice cream.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, turning around to look at her. Tori answered her by leaning over and kissing her full on the lips. Jade dropped her ice cream, then quickly forgot about it and returned the kiss, getting out of her seat to straddle Tori.

"Sorry." Tori said when they finally broke apart.

"Really Vega?" Jade sighed. "I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I'm not upset."

"No, not about the kiss. I knocked your ice cream to the ground." Tori said, pointing. Jade laughed.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you?" She said, leaning in for another kiss.

Author's Notes

Alright, I'm going to clarify on what my plans are for Tori. (Amazingly enough, I actually had the beginning, middle, and end worked out before I started writing this.) Tori's gun skills? Think of those as a Chekov's Gun for this story. An at the end, she's going to become a trainee SHEILD agent trained by Black Widow.

Thanks for reading guys, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter 6

Jade walked into her lab, grinning. "You're home late." Angela commented as Jade sat down.

"Yes, yes I am. Is the costume ready?" She asked.

"Does this have something to do with the money Tori spent for two people at a shooting range?" Angela asked, her hologram form appearing and grinning.

"You've been monitoring Tori's bank account?" Jade asked, shocked.

"Of course." Angela said with a shrug. "I've been putting money back in her account every time she does something for you." She smiled. "By the way, I noticed that you didn't argue with me."

"Yes, alright, I went to a shooting range with Tori, what of it?" Jade growled.

"And you went for ice cream." Angela said, 'sitting' on the table, a grin still on her face.

"I paid for the ice cream." Jade snapped, pulling up a holoboard.

"I know, you programed me to monitor your accounts too." Angela said. "But, to get back on track, you were grinning when you came in. Did something happen?" She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands and smiling.

"Alright, I kissed Tori, okay?" Jade snapped. "You were right this whole time, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes!" Angela said. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you admit that I was right about something? Especially when it comes to you and Tori?" Jade just growled and got to her feet. "Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Out." Jade said, grabbing the helmet and armor from off the table.

_One month later_

Tori frowned as Jade yawned. "Are you okay Jade?" She asked, looking up at her. The two were lying together on Tori's couch, cuddling and watching The Expendables. "You seem really tired lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been working on a big project lately."

"Ooh, what is it?" Tori asked, pausing the movie.

"A new type of Kevlar that can resist blasts from an arc reactor." Tori frowned.

"Why would you want to make that?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because, Tony's a genius, but he's not the only smart person out there." Jade told her. "Sooner or later somebody with a lot less scruples is going to make a miniaturized arc reactor, and they're going to sell them as weapons. When that happens, I want to be ready with a product that everyone will buy."

"…That is either incredibly smart, or incredibly cynical of you." Tori said after a moment. Jade kissed her and took the remote.

"Funny how those two tend to resemble each other, isn't it?" She commented hitting play. Tori rolled her eyes and cuddled up closer to Jade.

_Four hours later_

"You know what's funny?" Jade asked, lifting up a member of a group she'd caught breaking into a Stark building by the throat. "We can make AI's that can act just like humans in every way, but when it comes to putting that AI in a robot body…" She ripped the robot's head off, dropping the body. "Well, that doesn't work nearly as well." Jade turned around to see Iron Man standing there. "Don't you agree Mr. Stark?"

"You're smart, I'll give you that." Iron Man said, taking a step closer. "So why don't you just surrender now, save us both the trouble?" Jade smiled from behind her helmet. This was going to be fun.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can take you. So why don't you just save both of us some trouble, and leave? Just turn around, and get out. I haven't hurt a single innocent."

"Yeah, but you're still a vigilante." Iron Man said, raising a hand. "And that's against the law."

"Shouldn't you turn yourself in then?" Jade asked, getting ready to raise a forcefield.

"I got a pardon." He told her firing off a shot a second after she threw up the forcefield.

"Nice try." Jade said, raising a hand and sealing off her helmet. "Angela, scan the armor, find me a weak point." She said. The helmet had been upgraded to give her a range of options, including night vision, infrared, and a scanner.

"I'm afraid I can't do that through the forcefield." Angela told her. "You're going to have to lower it."

"Perfect." Jade muttered, turning herself into stone and lowering the forcefield. Now, a normal person would hesitate after seeing their weapon stopped by an unknown force, but Jade knew that Tony was different. Tony's philosophy was 'more dakka'. If something in his way withstood one shot, he'd just keep shooting until it stopped being an issue.

"I don't think that's the best strategy." Angela commented as Jade ducked behind a pillar to avoid a blast from one of Iron Mans' repulsors.

"And why not?" Jade demanded, dodging to the side.

"Those blasts can go through concrete, I'd say it's fairly safe to say they'd blast through your rock form." Angela informed her.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Jade demanded.

"Those repulsor blasts are concussive, they do blunt force damage. Your body when stretched out displays characteristics not unlike rubber. It should be able to reflect some of the damage."

"Good point." Jade admitted, changing from rock to stretching. "You found that weakness yet?"

"Not yet. Give me another minute."

"I'll try." Jade said, getting up. She shot her right arm out, wrapping it around Iron Man, and began swinging him back and forth into the walls. The plan seemed to be working, he wasn't shooting at her anyway, when suddenly he started to fly away. Jade quickly let go, bringing her arm back in. She wasn't sure how far she could safely stretch yet, and now was not the time to test that. Before she could move out of the way he shot her in the stomach, knocking her back. He began firing in rapid succession, sending her flying through a wall.

"I found the weakness." Angela announced as Jade picked herself up.

"Great." Jade said weakly, throwing up a forcefield. "What is it?"

"His head." Jade frowned.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, struggling to keep the forcefield up.

"The armor around his head is very close to his actual head, and will if you punch it enough with your stone arms you should be able to stun him. At the very least it should disorient him."

"Let me get this straight." Jade growled. "You had me take the forcefield down, thereby letting him beat the shit out of me, just so you could tell me to punch him in the head?"

"Pretty much." Angela admitted. "Also, what do you mean, beat the shit out of you? You did pretty well yourself."

"Yeah, well, getting shot with one of those repulsors hurts, and so does being knocked through a wall." Jade growled. Before Angela could respond, Iron Man flew into her, plowing through her shield and pulling her into the sky.

"You want to surrender now?" He asked. Jade turned on the speakers in her helmet.

"Go to hell."

"Pity. You seemed like a decent person." Iron Man said. "I'd hate to see you go to jail." Jade responded by pulling and arm out of his grasp, turning it to stone, and punching him in the head repeatedly. "Hey, what the…What the hell is up with your arm?" He said, trying to stop her. Suddenly, the power went out. "Oh, that's just perfect." Tony muttered to himself as they both began to fall. "Jarvis? Jarvis!"

"Shit." Jade growled, trying to pull herself out of Iron Man's grasp. Unfortunately, his suit seemed to have deadlocked when she punched out the computer running it. "Shit, shit, shit!" Acting quickly, she stretched out, wrapping herself around him, then created a (admittedly weak) forcefield just before they crashed into a row of gas pumps at a 7-Eleven. Jade slowly pulled herself back to normal, then thinned herself out and slipped out of Iron Man's grasp. She pushed herself to her feet and started to stumble away from the scene of the fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iron Man said, slowly standing up. Jade turned around and rolled her eyes. Even with the armor distorting his voice she could hear the pain in it.

"Come on Stark, neither of us is any shape to continue this fight. Let it go." She told him.

"No way, you're coming with me." He said, slowly raising a hand towards her. Jade quickly scanned the ground in front of her. Their landing had wrecked the gas pumps, scattering gasoline everywhere. She found a stream of gas that led to the crater of what had been the gas pumps and stepped in it.

"You know what a major difference between you and me is? I don't mind being set on fire." She said, igniting her leg from the knee down.

"Aw, shit." Iron Man moaned just before the flames hit him. Jade extinguished her leg and walked away, not looking back.

_One hour later_

"Did you analyze her voice?" Tony asked Jarvis when he returned to his mansion.

"I did indeed sir. However, I do not believe that the results will help you find this Shadow." Jarvis told him.

"Why not?" Tony asked, pouring himself a glass of the whiskey he'd gotten from Jade.

"Because I find it highly unlikely that you just got in a fight with former child actress Mara Wilson." Jarvis said dryly, showing a picture of the actress in question and playing a clip of her voice as an adult. Tony sighed, though he supposed it was to be expected that the voice was false.

"Agreed." He said, taking a gulp of whiskey.

Author's Notes

Alright, I'll explain right now why Jade was using the voice of an adult Mara Wilson as a part of her disguise. Simply put, Jade knows one of the primary rules of the world, as brought to you by TGWTG: "Don't F with Mara Wilson."

Anyways, what did you guys think of Jade's fight with Tony? Did you like it? Was it too short? Don't worry, you'll see Jade in the aftermath of that fight in the next chapter.

If you were wondering why Jade didn't fly away Human Torch style, there's several reasons for that. First off, Jade doesn't know she can do that yet. Secondly, Jade's clothes are made of normal materials. If she'd coated herself in flames, she'd be naked afterwards. She'll fix this problem later, but for now it's not exactly a practical option.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Seven

Jade slowly made her way home. As far as she could tell, she hadn't suffered any serious damage from her fight with Iron Man, but she was in a lot of pain. She'd had to destroy the helmet though, the fight had damaged it and it kept throwing out sparks. After walking for half an hour, she finally reached her home, entering in through a side door that led directly into her part of the house. "Jade…" Angela started to say, but Jade cut her off.

"Not now Angela, I'm too sore. Whatever it is can wait until after I take a bath."

"Actually Ms. West, I can't." A bald black man with an eye patch said, standing up from where he'd been sitting on the couch of her lounge.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Jade demanded. "Angela, why is he in my house?"

"I was trying to tell you that he overrode the security codes and then just waltzed in here, but you wouldn't let me finish." Angela said. "I should also inform you that he has agents stationed throughout your portion of the house, though they haven't touched anything."

"Knock them out." Jade growled, her arms turning to stone. "I have not had a very good night, and I'm not putting up with this bullcrap."

"I wouldn't recommend that." The man said. "I have agents stationed outside the house too. You try and pull anything, and they'll come in here. Now please take a seat, we need to talk."

"Sorry, my mother always told me never to talk to strangers." Jade said, turning her arms back to normal and folding them.

"Fine. My name I Colonel Nick Fury, and I'm the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD, as it's more commonly known. You are Jade West, heir to the West Industries corporate empire as well as the vigilante known as the Shadow. There, we're not strangers anymore, now please sit down." Jade glared at him, then did as he asked. "What happened to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow upon seeing how stiffly she moved.

"I got in a fight with Iron Man." Jade growled.

"And he just let you walk away?" Fury asked, surprised.

"Kind of. I left the fight after I set him on fire." She gave him a death glare. "Did you set him on me?"

"No, we prefer to not start fights between two superhumans in the middle of a crowded city." Fury told her. "No, he did that on his own, probably as a PR stunt to try and get the government off of his back about handing over the Iron Man Suit."

"Whatever." Jade said. "I won, time to move on."

"That's a refreshing change." Fury said. "Nice to talk to a superhero without an extreme case or narcissism." Jade rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk."

"You broke into my house and filled it with your agents just to talk to me?" Jade said incredulously.

"Official SHIELD policy is to debrief every superhero we encounter." Fury told her calmly.

"Official policy?" Jade repeated. "Are there really enough superheroes out there to make that necessary?"

"Yes." Fury told her. Jade sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Where did you get your powers?"

"Being cut with a pair of space scissors while drinking a cup of radioactive coffee." She deadpanned, reaching into the ice chest that was built into the couch and pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Space scissors and radioactive coffee gave you your powers?" Fury said skeptically.

"Yep." Jade said, opening the bottle and taking a gulp.

"Miss West, I have almost fifty agents in this house, and you're exhausted. Now give me a serious answer, or they start breaking things." Jade sighed.

"I woke up one morning and my arm was on fire, my other arm was stone, one of my legs was stretched out six feet, and my other leg was invisible. I've got it on film if you don't believe me." She didn't bring up the shapeshifting, since he didn't know about it, and she didn't want to spill all her secrets.

"And the forcefield?"

"I tripped while climbing out of my boxing ring, and I created one subconsciously to stop myself from hitting the ground."

"I assume you've got security footage of that too." He said. Jade nodded.

"Angela, project the footage on the wall." She said, gesturing at the wall in question.

"You forgot to mention the shapeshifting." Fury commented when the footage was done. Jade shrugged, keeping up her poker face.

"I don't ever use it. Can you really blame me for forgetting about it?"

"Yes." Fury said simply. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Alright then. Are we done here?"

"I think so. SHIELD will be monitoring your actions." Fury said, standing up.

"Is that a threat?" Jade demanded, not getting up.

"Think of it more as a warning." He told her. "Just something to make sure you don't step out of line."

"If I was going to be evil and use my powers to commit crimes, I would have done it by now." Jade told him.

"Not necessarily. The human mind is a fragile thing, a lot of things can damage it and push you over the edge." He said, adjusting his jacket.

"We're not quite done yet." A red-haired woman said, walking into the room. She held out Jade's miniaturized arc reactor, and he took it gingerly.

"Why do you have a miniaturized arc reactor?" He demanded, glaring at Jade. Jade shrugged.

"Test purposes. That's why it was in the _testing room_."

"What are you doing that requires a miniaturized arc reactor to test?" The woman demanded, folding her arms.

"I don't talk to strangers who mess with my stuff." Jade said flippantly.

"Her name is Natasha, now answer the question." Fury said impatiently.

"I'm working on a new type of Kevlar." Jade said with a sigh. "One of my requirements for it is that it needs to be able to stop a blast from an arc reactor as easily as it can stop a bullet." Fury looked at her thoughtfully, then tossed Jade the arc reactor, surprising both young women.

"Colonel Fury?" Natasha asked in confusion.

"Let me know when you finish that Kevlar." He told Jade, handing her a business card. "I'm going to want to buy some." Jade grinned and pocketed the card. Fury pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Alright people, clear out." He said, walking out of the room, Natasha close behind. Jade stayed on the couch, glaring at the SHIELD agents as they walked past. When they were all gone, Jade turned her glare onto Angela's interface.

"Why was she able to take the arc reactor?" She demanded, getting up to put said arc reactor away. "I installed anti burglary protocols in you for a reason."

"She disabled my gas dispensers in the test room." Angela said. "For some reason, my asking her to please leave the arc reactor alone didn't stop her." Jade sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Did you run the simulations on the new fabric?" She asked. She'd decided to stop wasting fabric and have Angela run simulated tests before actually doing the physical test.

"Yes I did. The fabric showed improvement, but it would not have held up during the fight you just had with Tony Stark." Jade sighed and put the arc reactor back.

"Back to the drawing board."

"Not tonight though." Angela said sternly. "You need to sleep."

"I know." Jade sighed. "Just let me take a bath first."

Author's Notes

Alright, guys, looks like there's one more thing that I need to clarify. Tori will not begin her training with SHIELD until the last chapter. Don't worry, she will be present for the climax, and she will actually shoot things, she just won't do so as a SHIELD agent or Black Widow's student.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Eight

"Where are we going?" Tori asked as Jade led her to her car. Jade had arrived at the Vega household a few minutes ago, spoken to Tori's parents, and then told Tori to put on a dress. Tori had done so, though she was deeply confused by this request.

"You'll see." Jade said simply as they got into her matte black Camaro.

_Ten minutes later_

"Here we are." Jade said as they pulled into the parking lot. Tori stared in shock at the how…rich the restaurant looked.

"Jade…How much is this going to cost you?" She asked quietly, looking around. Jade shrugged.

"Well, assuming that we both actually eat a meal and you don't just order an appetizer to try and keep things cheap…two hundred dollars." She told Tori nonchalantly, pulling into the valet parking lane.

"Two hundred…Jade, you don't have to do that." Tori said in shock.

"Have to, no. Want to? Yes." Jade said, getting out of the car and handing the keys to the valet. She then walked to the other side and opened the door for Tori, hooking the brunette's arm around her's as they walked. "Calm down Tori. West Industries is equal in wealth to Stark Industries. Let me spend a little money on you okay?"

"Two hundred dollars is not a little money." Tori hissed. "Especially not for a meal."

"Two meals actually." Jade said calmly. "I was counting my meal in that number."

"Still…" Jade sighed.

"Look, let's make a deal. You enjoy tonight, don't complain about how much money I'm spending on us, and in exchange, I'll propose to you with a Ring Pop."

"Propose?" Tori said in shock as they down at their table. Jade blushed

"Well, I meant if we're still together when we reach that point in our relationship." She said quickly. Tori thought about it, then smiled.

"My favorite flavor is watermelon." She said.

"Green apple it is." Jade told her with a smirk. Tori laughed and punched her in the shoulder.

"C'mon, won't you at least be nice to me on the day you propose?" She asked.

"Nope." Jade said, popping the 'P' and picking up her menu. "If I was nice, you'd suspect something."

"You could just start being nice all the time." Tori suggested, picking up her own menu. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but then I'd lose part of my charm." Jade said with a smirk, scanning her menu.

"Charm?" Tori repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, charm." Jade looked at her. "Can you honestly say that you'd be just as attracted to me if I was as sweet as you or Cat?" Tori frowned thoughtfully. Honestly, she wasn't sure. On the one hand, Jade was as hot as hell, but, on the other hand, Tori had always tried her best to love her boyfriends(and occasional girlfriend) for who they were, and Jade was no exception. If she was always sweet and kind, Jade would lose a large part of what, in Tori's eyes, made her Jade.

"Okay, you have a point." Tori sighed in defeat.

"Of course I do." Jade said as the waiter came up to take their orders. When the waiter left, Jade clapped sarcastically. "Yay, you ordered steak. I'm amazed you didn't try and order a burger." Tori blushed.

"I'm not stupid Jade. I know they don't have burgers at places like this." She said, upset. Jade rolled her eyes, leaned across the table, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Relax babe, I was just teasing you." She said, pulling away. "You obviously need some alcohol to make you calm down." Jade stood up, and Tori pulled her back down.

"Jade, we're both seventeen! You can't just go to a public bar like this and order a beer."

"Actually, I was going to order whiskey." Jade told her.

"That's not any better! In fact, it's actually worse!"

"Oh, come on, let me just get two glasses." Jade said, pouting. "You don't even have to drink yours, I can drink it for you."

"That pout isn't going to work." Tori said. "That's how Trina gets stuff if she doesn't want to yell. I've built up an immunity." Jade frowned for a moment, then gave Tori her best sexy smirk. Tori gulped, then looked away. "Nope, not going to happen. You need to be sober for the drive home."

"You can drive." Jade said, putting a hand on Tori's thigh and leaning in close.

"No, actually, I can't. I don't know how to get home from here, I was too busy trying to get you to tell me where we were going." Jade frowned at the logic of this argument and leaned back in her chair.

"You're no fun." She complained.

"Getting drunk isn't fun." Tori told her sternly.

"I wouldn't get drunk from two glasses of whiskey. I'd barely get tipsy." Jade informed her, rolling her eyes. Further argument was cut off, however, by the arrival of their dinner.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Ready to go?" Jade asked, pulling out her purse so she could pay. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hello Jade." Tony Stark said, walking up to the table. Jade let out a groan which he ignored, turning to Tori. "And you must be Tori Vega. I can see why Jade's dating you, you're quite beautiful. I'd even go so far as to call you down right sexy." Tori looked away blushing, and Jade kicked him from under the table.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend and tell me what you want." She said sharply. "Did you just want a sympathetic shoulder to cry on after you got your ass kicked last night? Because if you did, you came to the wrong place."

"I did not get my ass kicked." Tony said, pulling up a chair. "The Shadow ran away."

"After lighting you on fire." Jade said with a smirk. "And the security footage made it look less like running away and more like strutting away."

"That's not the reason I came over here." Tony said, brushing that last comment to the side. "I did come over here to ask you a question about the Shadow though." Jade frowned, wary.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked.

"Did your father create her?" Jade had to fight hard to keep her face calm. Where had that come from?

"How do you know it's a girl?" Tori asked, frowning. Tony smiled at her.

"Please, if there's one thing I know, it's what an attractive woman looks like, no matter what she's wearing."

"Why do you think my father had something to do with her?" Jade asked, worried she might have left some clue behind on accident.

"Because, whoever she was, she was using some serious technology. She had some kind of invisible forcefield, she could stretch herself, she could light herself on fire, and she could coat herself in some kind of synthetic rock." Tony said. Jade let out a silent sigh of relief. He was on completely the wrong track.

"Why does it have to be West Industries behind the Shadow?" Tori asked, confused. "Couldn't Hammer Industries be behind her?" Tony and Jade looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Tori asked, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Sorry, it's just, Justin Hammer is a moron." Jade said.

"His fortune is almost entirely based around his inheritance, and almost all of what Hammer Industries makes has already been invented. None of his new stuff is worth the effort it takes to look at it, let alone buy it." Tony said, nodding. "No, if a company's behind the Shadow, it's got to be West Industries." He turned to look at Jade.

"I don't know, I'll look into it." She told him. "I kind of doubt my dad had anything to do with it though. He hates you, he hates Iron Man, and he's made it pretty clear that he'd hate Iron Man even if it wasn't you in the suit. Plus, he's been pretty vocal about his hate for the Shadow too."

"That could just be a cover." Tony said. "Look, just check for me, okay? I need to know more about this Shadow person, I'll pay you the usual fee."

"I want a third more than usual." Jade said.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For that little stunt you pulled with Angela's upgrades. I want the usual fee, plus another third of said fee." Tony stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine. But I'm only paying you if you find something."

"I'm going through my father's personal records for the company. I better get something even if he's not behind the Shadow."

"I'll give you a third of the fee whether you find something or not." Tony said after a second. Jade nodded and shook his hand.

"You've got a deal. Now get out of here before someone takes a picture and posts it online." Tony rolled his eyes, stood up, nodded to Tori with a smile, and walked away.

"What was that about usual fee?" Tori asked as Jade filled out the bill.

"There's a lot of corporate espionage between West Industries and Stark Industries." Jade said, setting down the bill and standing up. She walked to the other side of the table and offered Tori her hand, pulling her up. "So, when something belonging to Tony goes missing, he asks me to check it out and see if my dad had something to do with it. If he did, I return it to him for a fee. If he didn't, Tony calls the cops."

"Why doesn't he just call the cops in the first place?" Tori asked with a frown, leaning against Jade.

"Because corporate espionage is a two way street. Tony has his spies and thieves just like my dad has his. This way is much more discreet, and far less messy." Tori nodded as they got into Jade's car, the valet handing back the keys.

"That makes sense I suppose. Though I'm glad I'm not a part of it, too cutthroat for me."

"And too subtle." Jade said with a laugh, pulling out of the parking lot. Tori glared at her, then leaned her head against Jade's shoulder. Jade just smiled and let her, enjoying the contact.

Author's Notes

Tony returns! And he is completely unwilling to admit that he got his butt handed to him by the Shadow. Oh dear heaven, imagine how depressed he'd be if he knew the Shadow was a seventeen year old.

Thanks for reading guys, and see you next time! Something big is going to happen in the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Nine

Jade crouched on the roof of a building, frowning. It was her three month anniversary tomorrow, and she really wanted to sleep. So this would be her last job of the night. The six robbers, all wearing the blue bandanna of the Crips, ran out of the bank to their white van, all carrying a duffel bag full of money. Jade jumped off the roof, turning her legs to stone, and landed on one of the criminals. Four of the remaining robbers pulled out knives and came at her, while the other, whom she assumed was the boss, stood back. Rolling her eyes, Jade shot out her fists, punching two of them to the ground, then snapped her arms like a whip, knocking out the other two. She frowned and looked around for the other man. She quickly found him climbing out of the back of the van.

"Oh, crap." Jade muttered, when she saw that he was holding a large rifle. She could see the Stark Industries logo on the barrel, which meant that it was going to hurt a lot more than it should. It was late in the night, and she just didn't have the energy to throw up a forcefield. She turned herself into stone, hoping to limit the damage, and charged at him. He grinned and shot her. Jade stumbled as the bullet went straight through her stomach, but she forced herself to keep moving, punching the guy in the face and snapping the gun in half. She turned back to normal and staggered away, putting her hand over the wound to try and staunch the flow of blood.

"Call Tori Vega." Jade said weakly, activating the phone Angela had included in the helmet, 'just in case'.

"Yellow?" Tori said cheerfully.

"Tori, I need you to come pick me up." Jade said weakly, leaning against the wall of a building behind her and sliding to the ground.

"Jade, it's 11 o'clock at night." Tori told her, confused.

"Tori, please." Jade pleaded. "I need you."

"Where are you?" Tori asked, concerned. Jade glanced at the street signs.

"I'm at the corner of Jacaranda and 1st." She told her. "Please hurry."

"I'm on my way." Tori said.

"Thanks. I love you." Jade said weakly, hanging up. She slowly removed her hand and winced at the sight of the wound. It was really bad. She'd need to do some research when this was over and figure out how a group of Crips had gotten their hands on Stark weaponry.

_Eight minutes later_

Jade looked up to see Tori's car drive slowly down the street. She pulled herself to her feet, leaning against the wall, and staggered over to the car, waving at Tori to stop. Tori did, and she rolled down the window. "Can I help you?" Tori asked, frowning in confusion. Jade sighed and pulled off her helmet. "Jade? You're the Shadow?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jade said, pulling open the door and collapsing into the seat.

"Did you just want a ride home?" Tori asked, not sure what to think.

"Not exactly." Jade said dryly, removing her hand to reveal the wound. Tori's eyes bugged out.

"Jade, we've got to get you to the hospital!" She said, sounding panicked. Jade shook her head.

"No, no hospital." She said softly. "Just… just take me home. I can figure out what to do from there."

"Jade…" Tori started to say, but Jade cut her off.

"Tori, if I go to the hospital, I'm going to be arrested as a vigilante after I'm healed. I'll go to jail. Do you want that?" Tori shook her head quickly.

"No, of course not." She said.

"Then please, just take me home." Jade pleaded. Tori nodded and drove away from the scene, grabbing Jade's hand.

"It'll be okay." She promised. "You'll be fine." Jade nodded silently, leaning her head against Tori's shoulder and closing her eyes.

_Ten minutes later_

"Where do you want me to park?" Tori asked as they pulled up to Jade's house. "I assume you don't want to go through the front door." Jade shook her head, slowly sitting up.

"Go around to the side." Jade said quietly pointing where she wanted Tori to go. "There's a door that leads straight to my part of the house." Tori nodded and did as she was directed, then turned off the car, got out, and helped Jade out, supporting her.

"Take her to the lab please." Angela said when they entered the house. Tori had to force herself not to jump. She'd been to Jade's house a few times, and she knew about Angela, but the AI still freaked her out sometimes. Angela's hologram form appeared to lead the way to the lab.

"Should I call a doctor?" Tori asked worriedly, helping Jade lay down on an empty table. Jade shook her head.

"No doctor, no doctor." She said stubbornly.

"Then what is your plan?" Tori demanded. "You can't just sow yourself up!"

"Who says I can't?" Jade said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. "Hand me that sewing kit." She pointed shakily across the room, and Tori grabbed her arm.

"Jade, look at yourself! Your arm won't stop shaking! You're in no position to perform surgery on yourself!"

"Then who's going to fix me, you?" Jade demanded. "I can't just leave it like this!"

"I've already contacted someone to come and help. She's taken a private jet and will be here early tomorrow morning." Angela said calmly.

"You what?" Jade yelled. "When did you do that?"

"Immediately after you called Tori." Angela said. "I knew you wouldn't want a hospital or a regular doctor, so I called someone you'd trust. In the meantime, Tori, there are some bandages, cotton balls, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol in the cabinet directly above the sink."

"Got it." Tori said, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing the medical supplies. She looked around. "Are there some scissors or something that I can use to cut a bigger hole in your costume?" She asked, frowning. Jade gave a weak laugh.

"Tori, this thing is made of Kevlar. Just unzip it, okay?" Tori walked over, looking somewhat awkward, and Jade gave another chuckle. "Relax, I'm wearing a sports bra." She told Tori, rolling her eyes. Tori blushed and unzipped the top half of the costume, pulling it to the side to reveal the wound. Tori winced at the sight of the wound, then began treating it.

"Who did you call?" Jade asked, wincing as Tori applied the rubbing alcohol.

"Jan." Angela said simply. Tori frowned and began wrapping the bandages around Jade's waist.

"Who's Jan?" She asked Jade.

"Janet Van Dyne. She's a friend who lives in New York. She knows a little medicine, enough to get me back on my feet anyway." Tori nodded, then pulled out her cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Jade asked, frowning.

"My parents. I'm letting them know that I'm going to stay the night." Tori said.

"You don't have to do that." Jade said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be fine until Jan gets here."

"I'm staying the night." Tori told her in a tone that commanded obedience. "Now be quiet, I have to be able to hear my parents." She walked a short distance away, and Angela walked over to Jade.

"I like her." She told Jade. "She can actually make you obey her without threats of physical violence."

"Only because I was shot less than an hour ago." Jade growled.

"Riiight." Angela said skeptically. "Then it must be that happy brunettes just have some kind of mysterious power over you, because you'd listen to Jan too."

"That's because Jan had good ideas, like 'Hey, let's see how fast we can travel from LA to New York in a car.' Or 'Let's go out in the ocean and test those new bombs you invented'. It's not because of some mysterious power."

"That doesn't explain Tori's powers, she's never suggested you go test bombs." Angela pointed out.

"She took me shooting for what was technically our first date." Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were shooting miniguns or something." Angela said, smiling. "Face it, you might have gone with Jan's plans because they fit with your insanity, but Tori just has you whipped."

"She does not." Jade snapped. Just then, Tori walked over, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I got permission from my mom to stay for the weekend." She told Jade. "Now, do you want to sleep on there, or in your bed?" Jade sat up.

"I'm not going to sleep yet, I've got to do some research and work on upgrading my costume." She said, starting to get off the table.

"No." Tori said. "You've just been shot, you are not staying up late. Now, are you sleeping on that table, or are you sleeping in your bed?"

"My bed." Jade said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Alright then, let's go." Tori said, swinging Jade's arm over her shoulder and helping her cross the lab. Jade looked over her shoulder at Angela, who smirked and made a whip cracking motion. Jade scowled and turned her head to face in front of her again.

When they reached Jade's bedroom, Tori helped her into pajamas, then went to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Jade asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to sleep on your couch." Tori said, slightly confused by this. "I've been in your lounge before, it's big enough for me to sleep on."

"No you're not." Jade said, lying down and throwing back the covers. "You're sleeping with me. Now get over here so I can spoon you." Tori smiled and gently got into the bed with Jade.

Author's Notes

You know, I just watched some of the more recent episodes of Victorious, and I realized that Tori does in fact have a canonical superpower-getting Jade to do what she says! Seriously, aside from the Prome, has Jade ever actually disobeyed Tori?

In the next chapter Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp, is going to show up. This version of the character is what I hope it'll be like when she shows up in the movies(I assume she's going to be in the already announced Ant Man movie at the very least) the personality and basic design of the Wasp from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but with the intelligence and costume of the Ultimate Wasp. No fashion designer Wasp like what we have in the main Marvel comic universe in a movie, please!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Ten

"Jeez Jade, what happened to you?" Jan asked, removing the bandages.

"I got shot." Jade said dryly. Jan and Tori looked at each other, and then they both flicked her on the head. "Hey! What did you do that for? I'm wounded!"

"Not on your head." Tori said, glaring at Jade.

"Be serious Jade, what happened?" Jan asked, inspecting the wound. Jade sighed.

"I was stopping a bank robbery, and one of the robbers pulled out some kind of Stark rifle. The result was…this." Jan frowned and grabbed a pair of tweezers, then reached into the wound and pulled out a piece of metal.

"It looks like the bullet shattered inside of you." She said, frowning.

"Well, I was solid stone at the time." Jade said, shrugging. Jan shook her head, pulling out another two pieces of metal.

"No, you don't understand. It looks like the bullet exploded purposefully, like a frag grenade." She told them.

"Why would you make a bullet like that?" Tori asked, confused. "I mean, shot is shot, right?" Jan frowned.

"This sounds like something I heard in a meeting once. A man named General Ross hired Stark Industries to make a bullet that could bring down the Hulk." Jade and Tori both frowned at this.

"Looks like they failed." Jade said. "It didn't even bring me down, how was it supposed to bring down the Hulk?'

"I asked Hank about it after the meeting." Jan said, opening up her surgery case. "From what I understand, the idea was to put the bullets in a special Stark Industries automatic rifle, and then just open fire on him. Eventually there'd be so many bullet fragments in him that he wouldn't be able to keep standing."

"Death by a thousand little wounds? Makes sense." Jade said. "Why didn't they go through with it?" Jan shrugged as she began threading the needle.

"They produced a few bullets and rifles, but then Tony went through his epiphany in the desert and Stark Industries stopped making weapons." She turned to look at Tori. "Are you sure you want to stay for this? Stitching someone up isn't pretty, and I've got to do this for the exit and the entry wounds." Tori shook her head.

"No, I'm staying." Jan looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright then." She turned back to Jade. "You sure you don't want anesthetic? This is going to hurt."

"I don't think I should." Jade said. "My powers are biological, so I'm probably not completely human anymore. I don't know what anesthetic would do to me."

"Alright then, in that case, I'm just going to apologize in advance." Jan said.

"Apologize for wha…Ow!" Jade gasped as Jan began to stitch her entry wound back together.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jan said, not looking up from her work. Tori walked over to the other side of the table and took Jade's hand in her own. Jade squeezed her hand, biting her lip to keep from crying out again.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Well, there you go." Jan said, putting her equipment away. Jade sat up and turned at the waist a few times, inspecting the stitched up wound.

"Thanks Jan." She said, wincing a little.

"You can't go out right away and be a superhero again you realize." Jan told her. "You've got to wait until the wound is completely healed, or else you'll tear the stitches and we'll have to do that again." Jade nodded and pulled on a shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." She said, walking over to the computers and pulling up a holoboard.

"Make sure she stays inside, okay?" Jan told Tori.

"You're acting like you don't trust me to listen to you." Jade called over her shoulder, pulling up the plans for her costume."

"That's because I don't." Jan said, folding her arms.

"I'll do my best, but she does have powers." Tori said, shrugging helplessly. "I can't exactly guarantee that I'll be able to keep her inside."

"I can get you some handcuffs if you want." Jan said. "I'm sure we can find some that'll keep her in bed."

"Kinky." Jade said, turning around and smirking at the two women.

"E…Excuse me?" Jan asked, confused.

"You realize you just told Tori to, in essence, handcuff me to the bed so that I can't disobey you." Jade pointed out. Jan and Tori's eyes widened and they both blushed as they realized the implications of what they'd just said. "Of course, I always pictured that I'd be the one handcuffing Tori to the bed, but I suppose we could take turns." Jade continued, her smirk growing wider as the other two women began to blush more fiercely.

"Stop it!" Tori yelled. Jade laughed and turned back to her holoboard, and Angela made a whip cracking sound effect play over the room's speaker.

"What was that?" Jan asked, looking around in confusion.

"Nothing." Jade growled, scowling and manually turning off the speakers.

"What are you working on?" Tori asked curiously, walking up to stand behind Jade.

"New plans for my costume." Jade said. "I've got some plans in mind that'll let me do some new stuff with my powers. Of course, I've got to finish inventing that new Kevlar first…"

"Come on, let's go to the lounge and watch a movie." Jan said with a smile, grabbing Tori's arm. "Jade's not as bad as Hank, but I know from past experience what happens when a genius gets caught up in an idea." Tori gave Jade a quick kiss on the top of the head, and then let Jan drag her out of the room so Jade could focus on her work.

_Eight hours later_

"I did it!" Jade yelled happily, strutting into the lounge. "Tony Stark can kiss my ass!"

"What did you do?" Tori asked, pausing the movie.

"I made a fabric that can resist a direct blast from an arc reactor for a whole hour, it's bullet proof, and it's fire proof." Jade said, doing a little dance. "I have made myself Iron Man proof! Suck it Tony!" Tori and Jan looked around in confusion.

"Are you talking to Tony over some kind of speaker phone?" Jan asked.

"Of course not." Jade said, plopping down on the couch next to Tori. "I don't want him to try and get me to not make the fabric, I need that stuff for my costume and he'll be constantly bugging me, which'll be really annoying."

"I am pleased to inform you that it'll take four days to finish producing her costume Jan." Angela announced.

"Why four days?" Tori asked, leaning against Jade.

"I've got to make a tailor made costume using a newly invented fabric, with metal layered legs."

"Why are there metal in the legs?" Jan asked, frowning.

"I figured out a way to fly using my fire powers." Jade said. "I just needed a way to focus the fire downwards, like a rocket thruster."

"Ah." Jan said, nodding.

"So what are you guys watching?" Jade asked, laying down so that her head was resting in Tori's lap.

"The Mummy." Tori said, struggling. "Now get off of me."

"No, this is your punishment for planning on handcuffing me to the bed." Jade said, smirking up at Tori.

"My punishment? Really Jade, really?" Tori demanded. "You're not my mom, you're my girlfriend!" Jade just laughed as Tori tried to get her off.

"Don't make me separate you two." Jan threatened, laughing. Tori folded her arms, glaring down at Jade.

"Calm down Tori, you're acting like I turned my head into stone or fire." Jade laughed. "What's wrong?" Tori blushed.

"It just feels awkward having your head…there after the conversation we had earlier." She said quietly.

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that." Jan said. Tori gave her a confused look, but Jade cut her off before she could ask what Jan had meant.

"Oh, I can make this far more awkward." Jade said with a smirk, rolling over so she was lying face down in Tori's lap."

"Jade!" Tori yelled, shocked.

"Told ya." Jan said rolling her eyes at Jade's actions.

"And yet you didn't try to move me." Jade said, lifting her head up to smile at Tori. "What does that tell you?"

"That you're a pervert." Tori growled.

"Perhaps." Jade said, kissing Tori on lips. "But at least I'm your pervert."

Author's Notes

Okay, remember how I said that one character from a Marvel movie was going to show up in this story? Don't worry; Wasp isn't that character, largely because she hasn't shown up in a movie yet.

On a completely unrelated note, I've gotten a lot of really great feedback for my story Night, and several people have asked me to continue the story. I'm perfectly willing to do this, but I have a question for you guys. You see, I had no plans to continue that story, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Do you want the story to be lighter and fluffier like the original story, or do you want it to be somewhat more serious, like this story? Please respond soon so I can give you guys what you want the most.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Chapter Eleven

Tori walked out of Jade's testing room with a smile on her face. Jade had just demonstrated all of her powers, as well as the new flying skill she had. But now Jade needed to change back into her regular clothes, so Tori had left. She walked into the lounge to watch some TV, when she was confronted with a strange sight. "Jade, there's a pirate in your lounge!" The black man with an eyepatch raised an eyebrow.

"Pirate?" He repeated, sounding both offended and amused.

"Well, you do have an eyepatch and a big leather trenchcoat Fury."

"His name's Fury?" Tori said. "Dang it, I was going to call him Patches." Jade laughed and jumped over the back of the couch.

"What do you want Colonel Patches?" Jade asked, leaning forward and smirking.

"Has anyone figured out your identity that you didn't want to?" Fury asked, walking around and sitting on the couch across from Jade.

"Besides you? No." Jade said, shaking her head. "What of it?"

"They could you know." Fury said, leaning back. "All it would take is one phone call from us, and every newspaper in the country would know who the Shadow was."

"And you're threatening me because…why?" Jade demanded, scowling.

"I'm not threatening you." Fury told her calmly. "I'm simply pointing out the fact that you owe me a favor."

"What do you want?" Jade asked, sighing as Tori walked to the other side of the couch and sat down next to her.

"SHIELD employs several scientists, some full time and some on commission for special projects. One of these scientists is a man named Dr. Pym."

"Hank?" Jan asked from the doorway that lead to the kitchenette, lab, and bedroom. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to _him_." Fury said reassuringly, turning slightly to face Jan. "But something of his happened to us." He turned back to face Jade. "He was working on a project for SHIELD. A robot that was designed to be an alternative to human soldiers. It would be completely bulletproof, and it only shot stun weapons so that collateral damage caused by it would be minimal. He called it Ultron."

"What happened?" Jan demanded, sitting down on the armchair in between the two couches.

"My superiors in the World Security Council ordered him to build a prototype." Fury explained. "Hank tried to tell them that everything wasn't ready, that not all of the safeguards were in place, but they refused to listen to him and threatened to cut his funding if he didn't build them their prototype. When he tested it for them, it went nuts. It fought its way through the base and escaped into the forests surrounding it. We've been able to track it, but it keeps beating any soldiers we send to retrieve it."

"What's this got to do with me?" Jade demanded, looking bored.

"We need you to go in and destroy Ultron."

"Why not Tony? He's the 'professional'." Jade asked, rolling her eyes.

"One of Ultron's skills is that he can hack any computer that comes within a three hundred foot radius. If we were to send in Iron Man, it would just hack his suit and take control. We'd have an insane killing machine in control of the Iron Man armor." Fury explained. "Your powers on the other hand, are biological." Jade sighed.

"Jan, how are my stitches?" She asked, walking over to Jan and pulling up her shirt so that Jan could see the stitches. Jan leaned in to examine them.

"They look fine." She said after a moment. "So long as you don't let Ultron throw you into any trees or boulders, you should be okay." Jade nodded.

"Angela, I need you to make another suit using the new fabric, but without the computer upgrades." She called.

"Understood. The suit will be finished in six hours." Jade, turned to face Fury.

"You heard the AI. Come back in six hours and I'll be ready." Fury nodded and walked out of the mansion. When she was sure Fury was gone, Jade turned to face Tori, pulling the brunette to her feet. "To the bedroom!" Tori blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"I'm going to be fighting a state of the art killer robot in a few hours." Jade said, trying to pull Tori across the room. "I might die, and I am not dying a virgin, especially not since I have a beautiful girlfriend."

"No!" Tori said loudly, dragging her feet. "We're not doing this now!" Jade turned to face her.

"But I have handcuffs you could use on me." She said, smirking. Tori blushed.

"No!" She repeated. "Especially not now!"

"But I could die." Jade whined.

"You heard Fury, it only has stun weapons." Tori said, folding her arms.

"And super strength." Jan commented. Jade smiled triumphantly, and Tori gave her a betrayed look.

"Whose side are you on?" She demanded.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Jan said quickly. "I'm just pointing out that it can do stuff besides stun Jade."

"Jade has super strength too! And a forcefield!" Tori reminded her.

"She has a point." Jan told Jade, shrugging. Jade sighed and threw up her hands.

"Fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch porn." She started to walk away, but Tori grabbed her and pulled her back on the couch.

"Oh no you don't." She said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "You're going to sit here and watch My Little Pony with us until you stop feeling horny."

"Jan, help!" Jade protested, trying to get free. Jan shrugged.

"Sorry Jade, I really can't argue. It is a good show."

"Traitor." Jade growled cuddling into Tori and accepting defeat.

_Ten hours later_

"There it is." Fury said, pointing down at a clearing.

"Did it build a throne out of boulders?" Jade asked, looking down at it through a pair of binoculars. Fury grunted in surprise.

"That's new. But Hank did say that he designed Ultron to adapt its programming to its situation. Maybe beating everything we threw at it gave it an ego boost."

"Well then, time to knock it down a few pegs." Jade said, handing back the binoculars and putting on her helmet before jumping out of the helicopter, her body completely stone now. She aimed straight for Ultron, hoping to land on it and take it out before it could fight back. That plan was ruined though, when it shot her in the chest with some sort of concussive blast, sending her crashing into a tree. "I thought you said it only had stun guns." Jade growled. Her helmet didn't have any computers in it, but she had installed a walkie-talkie so she could talk to Fury.

"It did when it escaped." Fury told her. "It must have upgraded itself using parts from the drones it took down three days ago."

"That would have been nice to know." She said, picking herself up and walking towards the robot. It attempted to shoot her again, but Jade threw up a forcefield, blocking it. "You're not getting me again." She growled, not stopping. Ultron responded by grabbing a boulder from its throne and throwing it at her. Jade grunted with the effort of maintaining her forcefield after that blow. As it was, it rocked her back several feet and she had to stop.

"You cannot stop me." Ultron said imperiously. "All who have tried have failed. I was created to end chaos and establish order, and nothing will stop me from fulfilling this programming."

"By attacking humans and ignoring orders?" Jade asked.

"I was programmed by humans to enforce peace. Humans stand in the way of that peace. You are chaotic by nature, and therefore must be destroyed." Jade frowned.

"Well, at least you're honest about your intentions. None of this pretending that you're doing this to save us." She said. She shoved her forcefield forward, sending Ultron flying into its throne. She dropped the field and ran at it. She was still stone, so as long as she could get there before it got up, she could just punch its head off. Ultron shot her with another concussive blast before she could do that though, sending her backwards. It then picked up another piece of its throne and threw it. Jade scowled and stretched out, grabbing the rock and slinging it back at him, then ran back to it. Ultron destroyed the boulder with a concussive blast, but wasn't able to stop her from punching it in the chest.

"You cannot stop me." Ultron said, picking itself up. "I was programmed to be the ultimate soldier, no human can stop me."

"Good thing I'm a lot more than human." Jade said, punching it to the ground again. "And besides, you're not complete. You're just a prototype." It got up and swung a fist at her, and Jade caught it in her stone hand. She smirked and crushed it, then pulled off the whole arm. She swung the arm like a bat, sending it flying. She stretched her legs, catching it and pulling off the other arm, then the head.

"Its power core is in its chest." Fury told her. "You need to pull open the chest and pull it out."

"Please tell me it looks like a heart." Jade said, walking over to the fallen torso and ripping it open. "Aw, it's just a bunch of wires and metal." She held up the power core, inspecting it. "Fury, was Ultron built using parts made by the Air Force?" Jade asked with a frown.

"No, Hank Pym only used custom made parts for it, why?"

"Because this power core has part of the Air Force logo on it." Before she or Fury could say anything else, Jade got hit in the back by a concussive blast, sending her flying into a tree. Jade picked herself up and whirled around to see another Ultron walk out of the forest.

"Impressive. I calculated that there was only a 99% chance that someone would be able to defeat my decoy without having to resort to a bomb." It said, raising a hand and shooting her with another concussive blast. "I will not be so easy to defeat however." Jade moaned and picked herself up, throwing up a shaky forcefield as she did so.

"Alright, time to pull out the big gun." Jade growled, pulling off a glove and lighting her hand on fire. She'd had Angela coat the costume in a flammable gel just in case. She put her flaming hand on her other arm, setting herself on fire. "Flame on tin man." She ran at him, punching Ultron with her flaming, still stone, fist. It caught her fist, but she just moved to throw it over her shoulder judo style. It didn't shot her in the chest, sending her into a tree again. "Tori's going to be pissed." She muttered. On the bright side, Jan had flown back to New York when Jade had gone with Fury, so she at least wouldn't know if Jade tore her stitches open.

"You cannot defeat me." Ultron said, walking towards her. "My shell is impervious. The only things Henry Pym did not complete when he was making me was my programming. Your fists cannot damage me." Jade scowled. Truth be told, her flames were not as effective as she'd thought they'd be. Then she got an idea.

"Fury, how does that thing see?" Jade asked, running at the robot.

"Infrared." Fury told her. "Hank wanted to make it as efficient as possible, and it's almost impossible to hide from a good infrared scanner."

"Good. I'm going to hold it down, dump some fuel on us." Jade told him, ducking another blast and delivering an uppercut to Ultron's jaw.

"Excuse me?" Fury demanded. Jade tackled the robot, pinning it to the ground.

"Dump some fuel on this spot dammit!" She yelled, struggling to hold it down. Fury realized her plan a second later and ordered them to drop the emergency fuel tank, shooting it with his pistol as it fell. Jade laughed as the fuel coated her and Ultron. "Burn baby, burn." She said as Ultron burst into flames, jumping away. The robot stood up slowly and looked around in confusion. It wasn't seriously damaged by the flames, but that hadn't been the point of Jade's plan. Ultron saw in infrared, relying on heat signatures to tell what was what. But now, its whole body, including its head and eyes, were on fire, essentially blinding it.

"This is pointless." Ultron said. "You are still unable to harm me, and these flames will eventually die out. You have accomplished nothing."

"Wrong. I'm keeping you off my back so I can try something." Jade said, glaring intently at the robot and extending a hand towards it. While recuperating from being shot, Jade had experimented with her powers and she'd figured out how to make forcefields that were more than six feet from her body. Specifically, she'd figured out how to make them inside another object. It still took a lot of effort though, and she couldn't do it while Ultron could shoot at her. Now that he was blinded though.

"What…are…you…doing…to…me?" Ultron demanded, looking around wildly.

"I'm making a forcefield inside you, and expanding it." Jade said. "I'd say you've got two seconds of 'life' left. Anything you want to say?"

"What…are…you?" Ultron asked, right before Jade's forcefield tore him to pieces.

"I'm a monster." Jade told him, walking over to the wreckage so she could be sure to destroy the power core. Suddenly, a firefighting plane flew overhead, dumping its fire extinguishing liquid all over the clearing. "Th…That's…really cold." Jade stuttered, shivering.

"Quit whining." Fury said as the helicopter landed and SHIELD agents rushed out to retrieve the pieces of Ultron. "Would you rather walk all the way to LA? Because that was what would have happened if I didn't put you out." Jade pulled off the helmet and walked to the helicopter, climbing in.

"You're not going to rebuild it, are you?" She asked, watching the agents comb the clearing.

"I don't know. Depends on whether or not Hank can figure out what went wrong."

"Yeah, well, give it weaker armor for when I have to clean up your mess when it goes insane again." Jade growled, falling back into one of the seats.

"You think it will?" Fury said, raising an eyebrow.

"I live in Hollywood." Jade told him, closing her eyes. "If there's one thing that's taught me, it's that killer robots never turn out well."

"I'll take that into consideration in my report." Fury told her sitting down across from her. Jade laughed.

"No you won't. Now hurry up, I've got a very worried girlfriend back home."

Author's Notes

Don't worry, Ultron is also not the Marvel character I said would show up later. And if you're wondering why I didn't really go into Jan's Wasp persona and abilities, it's because I decided that she doesn't have them yet. Seeing as they've announced an Ant Man movie, thereby making it clear that Hank and Jan exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only reason I can come up with for Wasp and Ant Man not being in the Avengers movie is that they didn't have powers yet.

Thanks for the feedback regarding a story taking place in the same universe as Night guys! I'll be publishing the first chapter of that story soon entitled Nighttime, so keep an eye out for it.

Thanks for reading guys, see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Twelve

"Ow!" Jade yelled, flinching away from Tori.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby." Tori scolded. Despite the costume's extra protection, Jade had gotten several bruises, cuts, and a few scrapes, and Tori had insisted on treating them with rubbing alcohol immediately.

"Ultron caused me less pain than you!" Jade complained, wincing as Tori pressed an alcohol covered rag onto her arm. "I'm going to have to work on the costume some more." Jade said. "It shouldn't have gotten cut at all."

"Well, Angela did admit that she did a bit of a rush job on the non-computerized suit." Tori pointed out, putting a bandage on the cut and moving on to the next one.

"Will you stop that?" Jade growled, trying to push Tori's arm away.

"No. Now be a good superhero and suck it up." Tori told her, trying not to laugh. "You don't want to get sick."

"I'll be fine; I've never gotten sick before." Jade said, standing up. Tori rolled her eyes and put a hand on Jade's shoulder, pushing the goth girl back down.

"Angela told me where the chloroform is, and I will use it on you if you don't stay still and let me treat your wounds." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Jade said, though, admittedly, she wasn't sure that Tori was bluffing.

"My scans do not show any increase in heart rate, or other tells associated with bluffing." Angela reported. "It is my opinion that she is completely willing to knock you out with chloroform."

"I really am." Tori confirmed, folding her arms.

"Chloroform might just end up hurting me." Jade reminded her. "We don't know how my biology will react to, well, a lot of things."

"Well then," Tori said, grabbing Jade's chin and turning her head so that she was looking her in the eye. "You better behave." She smiled and pressed the rag against another wound, making Jade wince, but this time she remained silent.

"That's better, isn't it?" Tori said when she finished, leaning back and smiling. Jade glared at her and stood up silently, walking away. Tori got up and hugged her, smiling. "Oh, come on Jade! I only did that because I love you."

"And the only reason I let you do that is because I love you." Jade told her. "That doesn't mean I'm not mad though."

"C'mon, let me make it up to you." Tori said. "I got you a new copy of the Tank Girl movie we can watch together." Jade thought for a moment.

"Fine. I forgive you…for now." Tori just laughed and dragged her into the lounge.

_Two hours later_

"You know Jade, I've never seen your dad around here. I'm starting to wonder if he really exists." Tori said teasingly when the movie was finished.

"Oh, he exists. We just have a simple rule. He doesn't enter my part of the house, and I don't bother him when he's working."

"He must work a lot." Tori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he does." Jade said, nodding. "West Industries is one of the biggest companies in the world. After Stark Industries left the weapons game, there was a bit of a power vacuum that West Industries and Hammer Industries fought to fill. Eventually, they reached a compromise. Hammer got the contract with the US military, and West Industries got everything else. In short, imagine if Tony Stark spent all his time managing his company, while they were still making weapons as well."

"Wow." Tori said, thinking this over. They were quiet for a while, just content to cuddle, when Tori spoke again. "I want to meet him." Jade stared at her for a moment.

"What?" She finally asked, shocked.

"I want to meet your dad. I don't care if it's in his office, or over dinner, I just want to meet him."

"I don't know…I mean, I never took Beck to meet him, I'm not sure what I'd say." Jade said hesitantly.

"Just tell him the truth." Tori said with a smile, reaching up to brush some hair out of Jade's face. "That you're dating someone, and they want to meet him."

"But…why?" Jade demanded. "Just…why? Why would you want to meet him? I'm his daughter and half the time I wish I didn't know him!" Tori shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, you've met my parents. I get that he might not like me, but I just want to talk to him, meet him. Just once. It feels weird that I've never had a conversation with the father of the girl I'm dating." Jade sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, or the next time I see him anyway." Tori smiled and kissed her.

"That's all I want." She said when they pulled apart.

_Twenty-two hours later_

"Excuse me?" Jade's father asked.

"My girlfriend wants to meet you." Jade repeated. They were sitting in her father's office at the headquarters for Stark Industries, as her father had refused to meet her anywhere else. He was 'too busy'.

"Since when have you had a girlfriend?" Mr. West asked, frowning. Jade rolled her eyes.

"A little more than three months now." She told him. "You really should keep a better eye on the media, it was pretty big news when we first started dating."

"Why is she rich?" He asked, frowning,

"No, not really. But she's a girl, and anytime someone remotely famous comes out, the press make a big deal out of it." Jade said with a shrug. "Now then, will you agree to meet her?" Mr. West thought about it for a moment.

"No." He said, shaking his head. Jade stared at him.

"No?" She asked in disbelief.

"No." He repeated.

"Why not? Because she's a she?" Jade demanded. Mr. West gave his daughter a patronizing look.

"Of course not. Quite frankly Jade, I don't care if you date a boy or a girl. But I am simply too busy to talk to someone that you'll probably break up with in a year or two, if it lasts that long. If you two get engaged I'll talk to her, but otherwise, no." Jade stared at him for another moment as he returned to his work, dismissing her. In all honesty, this was pretty much how she'd expected the evening to go, though he'd been a bit nicer than she'd expected as well. She sighed, then got up and walked out, hoping Tori would understand that she'd done her best.

Mr. West looked up a minute later to make sure that Jade was gone, then pressed a button on his desk that closed his office blinds and locked the door before picking up the phone and making a call. "Everything's ready." He told the person on the other end of the phone. "Set the plan in motion, we make our move in two days." The other person asked him a question, and he glanced at his computer, watching a video of the Shadow fighting Ultron. "Yes, I'm sure she's ready."

_Three hours later_

"He said no?" Tori repeated, frowning. "Did he say why?" Jade let out a disgusted sigh.

"Yeah, he said that he was 'too busy to talk to someone you'll break up with in a year or two'." Tori raised an eyebrow. Whenever Jade imitated her, she used a stupid accent, but Tori could tell that there was a certain playfulness behind it, and that Jade was doing it mostly to watch Tori react. Here though, Tori only heard anger. Jade clearly did not like her dad.

"Well…I suppose that makes sense. You did say that he has a lot of responsibility after all." Tori said slowly, sitting down next to Jade.

"Don't make excuses for him, he's just being an ass." Jade growled. She'd had time to think about it, and it had just made her angrier.

"Excuse me Jade, but I've just found out that there's been a break in at a nearby Stark Industries lab." Angela said. Jade frowned, then looked at Tori. The brunette smiled and pushed Jade up.

"Go on, be a good superhero." She told Jade. "I'll be here when you get back." Jade nodded and headed for the lab and her costume. She was a bit apprehensive to respond to a crime being committed in a Stark Industries building, but her suit had been upgraded, and her skill with her powers had grown quite a bit, so she was fairly confident that she could handle Tony if this was another trap.

Author's Notes

The next chapter will feature the Marvel movie character I've been saying will show up. I'm warning you now though, he's only going to show up for this one chapter. Why? Because having Howard the Duck show up for more than one chapter felt excessive, especially considering the big song and dance number he and Jade have with zombie! Michael Jackson.

Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys. But seriously, the character(who isn't Tony Stark)will only be here for the one chapter, though I will explain his departure.

Thanks for reading guys, and see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Preemptive Author's Note

You were right Liberty Stewart(by the way, thanks for all the great comments and feedback). Behold the awesomeness that is Thomas Jane as the Punisher.

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh for the love of…Really?" Jade demanded, glaring at the 'robbers'. "Really Stark?" She repeated, turning around to find Iron Man behind her. "You know, one of these days somebody really is going to break into one of your buildings, and I won't come to stop them."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Tony said dryly. "I was so afraid of crime before you showed up; if you stop I don't know what I'll do."

"Well you should be scared, considering how easy these robots found breaking in." Jade said, punching in the head of one that tried to ambush her. "And they're not exactly smart."

"I put them here to get your attention." Tony told her, opening up the faceplate in his helmet.

"You want to fight again?" Jade asked in exasperation. "Why? I kicked your ass last time, and I've only gotten better since then. Can your reputation really handle another blow like the one it took in the last fight?"

"First of all, you didn't kick my ass. Secondly, I'm not here to fight you. I need your help." Jade stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me? You want me to help you? Help you do what?" She demanded.

"What do you know about an organization named HYDRA?" Tony asked her.

"Uh…they were some kind of Nazi organization during World War 2, they wanted to take over everything including Germany, and Captain America destroyed them, right?"

"In a nutshell." Tony said, nodding. "The problem is, they've come back, and they're building up an army in Los Angeles."

"Why do you need my help?" Jade demanded. "You've taken on terrorist cells by yourself before."

"HYDRA's different." Tony said, shaking his head. "These aren't some angry amateurs who decided to take up arms against the things they hate. They've got military discipline, and their leaders are ex-military as well. And they're Nazi's. I could handle it, but I want to be sure to destroy everything. And since you're the only other superhero I know, I need your help."

"Can I get that on video?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tony asked, startled.

"Can I get you asking me for help on video? I want to put it in my special video collection of things that make me happy."

"Don't push your luck Shadow." Tony said, closing his faceplate. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"What, am I going to help you beat up a bunch of Nazi's? Of course. I'm a good American."

"Good. Now then, do you need me to carry you?" His tone gave Jade the feeling that he was grinning underneath that helmet.

"Don't patronize me Stark." Jade growled. "I'll get there myself."

"We don't have time for you to take 'the Shadow-mobile'." Tony told her impatiently.

"Who said anything about a car?" Jade asked, sealing off her helmet. "Angela, are we good?"

"The suit is fully prepped for flying." Angela informed her. "You are ready."

"Good. Let's go." Jade turned her legs into fire, concentrating on her feet, and felt herself lift into the air. She turned to face Tony, unsealing her helmet. "Ready to go?"

"Neat trick." Tony said, lifting off. "How fast can you go?"

"500 mph." Jade told him.

"Very nice. That is, if you're a news copter." Tony said, as they flew off.

"Hey, I can go faster, but I assume you want me to actually have the energy to fight when we get there." Jade snapped. "Not everyone has arc reactor power Stark."

"Excuses, excuses." Tony said, speeding up. "Try not to slow me down."

_Five minutes later_

"You're sure that's where they are?" Jade asked, staring at the massive warehouse. "I expected something…nicer."

"Yeah, that's them." Tony said, landing next to her. "I've been scouting it out for a while now. HYDRA might be arrogant, but they're not stupid."

"So, what's the plan? Go in guns blazing through the front door?" Jade asked.

"No." Tony said, shaking his head. He pointed to the left. "We'll break in through that side of the building."

"Why, do they have fewer guards on that side?" Jade asked. Tony shook his head again.

"No, but my surveillance cameras caught them bringing in a prisoner." He told her. "The way I see it, anyone HYDRA is concerned enough about to keep in their secret base is someone we should help."

"Agreed." Jade said, standing up from her crouch. "Let's go." Tony nodded, and the two set off, sneaking through the crates until they were directly across from the door. "You got a silent weapon, or do you need me to punch them?" Jade asked, smirking behind her helmet.

"I got this." Tony said, squaring his shoulders as two guns popped out, firing four bullets into the guards' heads, dropping them.

"Nice." Jade commented, running out into the open and ripping the door off the hinges.

"Was that really necessary?" Tony asked dryly, following behind her.

"Yes." Jade said sincerely. "Now, where is this prisoner?" Tony scanned the schematic of the warehouse he'd downloaded onto his computer.

"That way." Tony said, pointing to the left and the back of the building. "After that though, I've got nothing. My scans don't tell us where the HYDRA soldiers are in real time."

"Don't worry about it." Jade said, raising a forcefield in front of them both. "I've got our front covered, you keep an eye on our back."

"Don't worry about it, I will." Tony said, once again sounding like he was smiling. Jade scowled, then stiffened.

"Did you just take a picture of my butt?" She demanded, turning to glare at Tony over her shoulder. Tony didn't seem apologetic at all, possibly because the helmet was blocking the full force of her death glare.

"Yes." He said. "By the way, you're welcome for turning on the sound for the camera." He told her.

"Delete it." She snapped, turning back.

"Not until I get a shot of you in a bikini to replace it with." Tony said, following behind her. Jade sighed. It pissed her off, but she supposed it was relatively harmless. She was wearing what was essentially Kevlar after all, not something skin tight like spandex, so it's not like he was seeing much. These thoughts were interrupted when two HYDRA soldiers ran at them, only to slam into Jade's forcefield. Another two ran at them from behind, but Tony shot them first.

"We should probably go faster." Jade suggested, looking around.

"Agreed." Tony said, nodding and following her down the hall. They reached the door to what Tony's scans said was the prisoner room. Unsurprisingly, there were five guards in front of the room, guns at the ready. Jade turned her arms into stone, lowering the forcefield to give Tony clear shots and running forward, punching the first soldier she reached in the head, knocking him out, then grabbed the another soldier, and slammed his head into the wall. "I got three in the time it took you to get two." Tony said as Jade ripped the door off.

"Oh shut up." She growled, walking into the room. A gaunt, middle aged man with a face covered in stubble looked up from where he was chained to the wall. Jade's eyes widened when she saw the white skull on his black t-shirt.

"Huh. Out of all the possibilities concerning who the HYDRA prisoner was, I'll admit, this was one that I didn't expect." Tony said, walking in after Jade. "How are you doing Frank?" He asked, walking over and beginning to unchain him.

"I've been better." Frank Castle told him, massaging his wrists.

"Wait, wait. You know the Punisher?" Jade said in disbelief, staring at them. Tony shrugged and bent down to undo the shackles around Frank's ankles.

"I supplied him with weapons back when Stark Industries was still making weapons." He said, taking a step back. "I don't agree with all of his methods, but it'd be a little hypocritical of me to hate a man who kills terrorists."

"I assume you're the vigilante the papers are calling the Shadow?" Frank asked, walking to a locked cabinet on the door and kicking it open. He reached in and withdrew a black bullet proof vest, putting it on.

"Yeah. Why didn't they kill you?" She asked. "Seems rather Bond villain-ish of them."

"Well, they do want to take over the world." Tony pointed out.

"They refused to believe that I was acting on my own." Frank said, pulling out a combat knife and a ballistic knife, sliding them into the holsters in his vest. "They were torturing me in hopes of finding out the names and locations of my supposed partners."

"You in any shape to fight?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Of course." Frank said, walking out of the room and taking a machine gun from the hands of a fallen HYDRA soldier. "It'd take a lot more than what they did to break a Marine."

"Alright then, let's get going." Tony said, walking down the hall.

"Was he this bossy when he was supplying you with weapons?" Jade asked as they followed Tony. "Did he try and tell you what to do with them?"

"You have no idea." Frank said, checking the rifle to make sure it was in good condition.

"You know I can hear you two talking, right?" Tony called over his shoulders. Before either of them could respond however, they were swarmed by HYDRA soldiers.

"Looks like someone finally raised the alarm." Jade said, turning back into stone.

_Twenty minutes later_

"One more room left." Tony said, looking around at the mass of HYDRA soldiers the three had killed in the front hall. "The control room.

"They've got to know we're coming, and the man in charge of this place is no fool." Frank said, walking around and taking fresh ammo clips from the fallen soldiers.

"You think they've set up a trap for us?" Jade asked, examining her costume for any wear and tear.

"You think they haven't?" Frank growled, straightening up. "We've cut off every means of escape they have. Their only options are to kill us, or surrender."

"He's right, that makes sense." Tony said. "So, what's the plan?"

"You blast open the doors, and I go through them." Jade said with a shrug, starting to walk forward, but Tony stopped her.

"Okay, see, that's what's known as a bad plan." He told her.

"No it's not. You blast open the doors, and then I throw up a dome forcefield. That way, their trap won't work, because I'll trigger it without ever being at risk."

"It's a good plan." Frank acknowledged, nodding. Tony sighed.

"Fine, let's get a move on." Jade walked to the double doors that led to the control room and braced herself, getting ready to throw up the forcefield. Tony raised his hands and fired blasts from both of the repulsors in his hands just over her head, blasting the doors in. Instantly, several HYDRA soldiers opened fire on her with their rpgs, rocking Jade on her feet.

"A little help?" Jade yelled over her shoulder, struggling to keep the forcefield up under the barrage. Frank and Tony both opened fire, shooting over the field and killing the soldiers. Jade turned off the forcefield, except for the part in front of her, which she shoved forward into the room, blasting the remaining soldiers off their feet.

"Impressive." The hooded man standing in the center of the room. "I didn't think that you three could make it this far, and I certainly did not expect you to survive my little ambush. But I am the Grim Reaper, leader of this HYDRA cell, and I will not let you leave here!" He withdrew his right arm from the confines of his cloak, revealing the scythe that was his arm. He ran at Jade, slashing out at her head. Jade punched him in the stomach, and he rolled with the punch, leaping to his feet. He started to run back at her, but then Frank shot him in the head, dropping him.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only an idiot brings a blade to a gun fight." Frank said, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony demanded, turning to face him.

"My work here is done." Frank said, not looking back. "I've got other places to be, other criminals that need to be punished."

"Yeah, I've got other thingsI need to do." Jade said, walking away. "Have fun cleaning up the mess Stark." Tony stared after them in disbelief. The worst part of this was that he couldn't do anything about it. Frank had remarkable skills when it came to dropping off the radar, and he still had no idea who the Shadow was.

"Jarvis, contact SHIELD and tell them to get over here quickly." Tony said with a sigh. "I need a drink."

Author's Notes

If you're a fan of Marvel's Grim Reaper, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.

If you're wondering why I didn't have Tony try and leave the Punisher behind or something similar, I was actually planning on having Jade and Tony argue over it, with Jade wanting to set him free based on "the enemy of my enemy is my ally", and Tony wanting to leave him chained up for SHIELD to capture him on principle. Then I thought about it a little more, and I realized something-Iron Man kills people too. Seriously, watch Iron Man 1 again, he's killing people! This isn't the cartoon, this is the movie universe.

Thanks for reading guys! The climax starts in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Fourteen

"Hey Jade, ready for the party?" Tori asked, walking up to Jade at her locker. Jade looked at her, blinking sleepily, which made Tori giggle.

"What party?" Jade asked, pulling a cup of coffee out of her locker and taking a sip.

"The graduation party Robbie's throwing at his house." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, do we have to go?" Jade asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Relax; it's just going to be Beck, Robbie, Cat, Andre, and us." Tori said reassuringly.

"I know." Jade said grumpily. "Can't we just stay at my place and watch movies?"

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, frowning at Jade.

"Why do you want to go to this party so badly?" Jade asked, answering a question with a question.

"Answer my question Jade." Tori said, folding her arms.

"I will after your question after you answer mine." Jade said, looking at Tori over her cup of coffee.

"But I asked my question first." Tori protested. Jade responded by shrugging.

"I don't care. Answer the question." She told Tori, taking another sip. Tori shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, I just feel bad that we don't spend much time with the others outside of school anymore. I kind of feel like we've been ignoring them."

"Alright, fine, if it'll make you feel better, we'll go to the stupid party." Jade sighed, shutting the locker.

"Thank you Jadey!" Tori said excitedly, hugging Jade and smiling when the other girl stiffened at the pet name. "Now, why didn't you want to go?" Jade sighed and looked away as Tori pulled back.

"I don't know, I just don't like goodbyes, and that's what this feels like. Like we're saying goodbye. Because you know as well as I do that most of us are going to go our separate ways once we graduate. We might keep in touch via Facebook, or Skype, or Twitter, but we probably won't actually meet up very often."

"Yeah, but even if that's true, shouldn't you at least come to say goodbye?" Tori asked, gently grabbing Jade by the chin and making the goth girl look at her. "After all, if we won't see each other very often, doesn't that make every time we do see each other special?" Jade sighed.

"You're right." She admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

"Of course I am." Tori said with a smile, pulling Jade back into a tight hug.

"I never should have let you take that poetry class." Jade muttered, making Tori laugh. "It made you way too smart with emotions for me."

"Oh, like you could have stopped me." Tori teased, pulling back and smiling up at Jade.

"I could have." Jade insisted, flicking Tori on the forehead.

"No you couldn't." Tori said, shaking her head. "Angela's right, I've got you whipped." Jade's eyes widened.

"She told you about that little theory, huh?" She growled. "That's it, I'm deactivating the personality matrix in her coding. "

"Don't you dare." Tori said with a laugh, kissing her. Jade opened her mouth, closed it, and scowled.

"Fine." She growled. "But only…"

"Because you want to want to, I know." Tori said, kissing Jade on the nose.

_One hour later_

To Jade's surprise, the party wasn't awkward at all. Nobody was under any illusions that they'd all stay as close after graduation as they had been before it, so everybody worked on making the party just as much about celebrating the good times they'd had together as it was about celebrating the upcoming graduation. They talked and joked about past adventures, played games on Robbie's Xbox 360, watched in shock as Cat beat everyone at Risk, and generally had a good time. Things were going smoothly, up until Beck got up in the middle of a second round of Risk. "Sorry guys." He said, pulling out his cellphone. "I've got to take this call." A minute later, Andre went to the bathroom, Cat went to the kitchen to check on the cookies she'd put in the oven, and Robbie, after much begging and pleading with Jade, went to go get Rex, leaving Tori and Jade alone.

And then Hell broke loose. Jade had taken the opportunity to snuggle up next to Tori, when they heard glass shatter and Cat scream. Jade and Tori both looked up in surprise, immediately concerned. But then Robbie let out a scream as more glass shattered. Jade quickly got to her feet, Tori close behind, as Andre and Beck both let out shouts of surprise and more glass shattered. Jade turned to stone and threw up a forcefield around Tori, keeping the other girl from moving. "Stay there!" She yelled, running for the kitchen.

"Jade, let me out!" Tori protested, banging on the shield. Jade ignored her and ran in to the kitchen, coming to a complete stop. Cat was nowhere to be seen, but there were four…things in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Jade muttered, staring at them in shock. They were all about the same height as a regular human, but they were green, with pointy ears and odd markings on their chins.

"We are soldiers of the Skrull Empire." One of them said. Jade frowned. That voice sounded rather familiar. "Stand down now, or be subdued."

"No." Jade said, rushing forward and punching the…Skrull in the face, knocking it to the ground. The others drew pistols and began to open fire. Jade threw herself to the side, cursing the fact that she didn't have her costume on, then turned both of her arms back into flesh and stretched them out. She grabbed two of them by the head and slammed them into the third several times until she was sure they were subdued, then dropped them. Jade looked down at them, frowning. She really wasn't sure what to do right now. She didn't want to leave them unsupervised, considering the fact that her friends were also in the house, but it's not like she had any rope. And considering the other noises she'd heard, there were definitely other things in the house. Jade shook her head. She'd spent too much time here in the kitchen, it was time to move on.

She left through a different door than the one she'd come in, turning her arms back into stone as she did so. When she reached the entry hall, she felt a cold pit in her stomach grow. She was completely surrounded, with Skrulls on the stairs, the living room, and two coming behind her, all with their rifles raised and pointed at her. "Surrender or be subdued." One of the Skrulls commanded." Jade considered her options. Her powers were controlled by her brain, so if she was knocked out, it would knock out the forcefield around Tori as well. On the other hand, if she did surrender, there was no way of knowing that they'd leave Tori alone. She rather doubted that they would, frankly. That left her with one option.

Jade turned her biceps and shoulders into flesh and shot out her arms, hoping to take at least of a few of them by surprise. It didn't work, and they shot her before she could hit any of them. Jade hit the ground with a thud, unconscious. "So stubborn." The Skrull who had previously spoken said, shaking his head and sighing. "Go collect the girl and the soldiers she defeated." He ordered, pointing to the others. "And hurry, we only have a limited amount of time at our disposal."

_One minute later_

Mr. West glanced at his phone, then pressed the button, sealing off his office. "Yes?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"We have her." The head Skrull said.

"Did you grab the Vega girl as well?" Mr. West asked.

"Yes, we knocked both of them out."

"You knocked her out? Do you know how much harder it'll be to get her to cooperate now?" Mr. West yelled.

"She refused to surrender and attempted to attack me and my men." The Skrull replied calmly. Mr. West sighed and stood up.

"I'm on my way. When you get to my house, chain them up in the basement, make sure they're in separate rooms."

"Understood." The other Skrull said, hanging up. Mr. West let out another sigh, adjusted his tie, and left the office. Time to get to the real work.

Author's Note

Alright guys, things are coming to a close for this story! Just so you know, there'll be 17 chapters in total for this story. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Fifteen

Jade came to with a start and a raging headache. She tried to move, only to discover that she'd been chained to the wall, much like the Punisher had been. "Oh good, you're awake." Jade heard her father say. She looked up, and then frowned. She couldn't see her father anywhere, just a Skrull. "That makes everything much easier." The Skrull said in her father's voice. Jade's eyes widened, and she stared at the Skrull in disbelief.

"Dad?" She asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Yes, I am your dad." The Skrull told her. "I took my natural form to help make this easier on you."

"If you wanted to make things easier, maybe you shouldn't have had your soldiers shoot me and then chain me to the wall." Jade spat.

"You didn't give them any other choice." Mr. West said calmly. "They gave you the chance to surrender and you didn't take it. Speaking of soldiers, thanks for taking care of that HYDRA cell for us, it'll make the conquest of this area much simpler."

"How the hell is revealing the fact that you're an alien supposed to make things easier?" Jade demanded, ignoring this last comment.

"Well, now that you know that I'm an 'alien', it should make this revelation much simpler." He snapped his fingers, and a mirror appeared. Jade looked in it and received her second big shock since waking up chained to the wall. Her hair was the same, and her clothes were too, but her face…She was green, with pointed ears and markings on her face.

"What kind of joke is this?" Jade demanded, struggling against her chains.

"It's no joke Jade." Mr. West told her, still calm. "While you were unconscious, we put a power dampener on you that kept you from using any of your abilities, including shape shifting. What you see in the mirror is your true form." Jade stared in the mirror, speechless, and he laughed. "Why are you so surprised? Did you really think that you were a human, with powers like yours?" She turned to stare at him. "Yes, that's right, I know about your little masquerade. By the way, your battle with that robot was quite impressive. None of us thought you'd be able to progress with your powers so quickly, but you surpassed all expectations."

"What am I?" Jade growled, glaring at her father. "I assume my powers aren't normal even for Skrulls, or your men wouldn't have used rifles."

"You are what our scientists have termed a Super Skrull." Mr. West said. "You were genetically engineered with the powers you have in order to aid us in our conquest of Earth. A super soldier if you will."

"That's why you hate Tony Stark so much." Jade said. "He's an actual threat to you."

"No human is a threat." Mr. West said with a snort. "But he could delay us, and that is not acceptable."

"Then why are you a weapons manufacturer?" Jade asked in confusion. "You make good weapons."

"We have made West Industries one of the biggest suppliers of weaponry in the world. When the invasion begins, we will broadcast a signal that will destroy all technology made by West Industries."

"Leaving them with nothing but old Stark weapons and Hammer tech for the high quality stuff."

"Yes. Now, do you have any other questions, or can we move on?" Mr. West asked.

"Yeah, I've got another question. Where are Tori, Beck, and the others?" Jade demanded.

"Well, Tori is in the next room actually. She's still unconscious however. Humans don't recover as quickly from a stun blast as humans do it seems."

"It seems?" Jade growled, her glare evolving to full out death glare.

"Well, we've never used a stun blast on a human before, but she does appear to be okay." Her father told her. "Now then, as for the other part of your question…" He clapped his hands once, and Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat walked forward out of the shadows and stood at attention.

"What the…what's going on?" Jade demanded. "What did you do to them?" Mr. West laughed.

"I didn't do anything to them. They're exactly as they've always been." He clapped his hands again. "At ease!" Jade's friends stood at ease, and then turned into Skrulls.

"What…What's going on?" Jade yelled, confusion and fear entering her voice for the first time.

"These four, the people you called your friends, are Skrull soldiers, and always have been." Mr. West told her. "Their family members are Skrulls as well."

"But…why?" Jade asked, sounding close to tears.

"So you'd have friends of course." Mr. West said, sounding surprised by the question. "Do you think anybody would put up with your personality by choice? We had these four soldiers impersonate humans and befriend you when you entered Hollywood Arts so that you could develop some social skills. We even had the soldier you called 'Beck' date you so that you could learn how to interact with people you were supposed to love. You can imagine how shocked we all were when Tori appeared and stayed on as your friend despite being an actual human."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why did you do that? Why would you care?" Jade asked, her voice growing steadier.

"So that you would be better prepared for the upcoming war of course. We needed to teach you how to act like a civilized human being so that you could impersonate someone close to those who resist us and assassinate them."

"So, I'm a weapon?" Jade asked her father, her voice dangerously calm now.

"You're a soldier." He told her. "Created to fight for the glory of the Skrull Empire and help us in the conquest of this planet." He took a step forward. "Now that you know the truth, are you ready to take your place in this army? You'd be a key figure in the oncoming conquest, guaranteed a place in the history texts for all eternity."

"Fuck you." Jade growled, glaring down at him. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck you." Jade repeated slowly. "I'm going to get down from here, I'm going to save Tori, and then I'm going to kill each and every one of you. I'll be in your history texts alright. Jade West, the _human_ who single handedly stopped you from taking over the Earth."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Mr. West asked, amused. "Thanks to that power dampener around your neck, you can't use any of your abilities. You're stuck there."

"That doesn't matter. I'll find a way." Jade told him. "And when I do, you'll wish you were a victim in a Saw movie."

"I can see that you're not going to be reasonable." Mr. West said patronizingly. "I'll leave you for now, and let you think over your situation." He turned around and walked out, the four Skrulls that had been Jade's friends following without looking back. Jade glared after them, then hung her head, sobbing quietly.

Author's Notes

Wow…I don't think I've ever created a character less likable than Jade's dad in this.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Sixteen

Jade struggled against her chains for the fifth time in an hour, trying in vain to use any of her abilities. If she could just access one of them, she'd be able to figure a way out. Suddenly, gunshots rang out, and Jade looked up in fear. Were they shooting Tori? The door swung open and Jade gasped, and then looked away, hiding her face from view. Tori rushed into the room, a Skrull rifle in her hands, and slammed the door shut, throwing the deadbolt and moving the bed to barricade the door. "How'd you escape?" Jade asked, still doing her best to hide her face from Tori's view.

"They underestimated me." Tori said calmly, turning to face her. "They didn't chain me up, and they only sent one soldier to come feed me, so I knocked him to the ground, stole the gun, and shot him and all the other guards." She turned to face Jade and frowned. "Jade, what's wrong?" She asked softly, walking up to Jade, who still refused to look at her.

"Run." Jade told her. "You have a gun, run, get in a car, and go get Tony to come here in his Iron Man suit."

"Jade, I'm not leaving you like this." Tori said, walking up to her.

"You don't understand." Jade started to say, but Tori cut her off.

"No, I do understand." Tori said, gently putting a hand on Jade's cheek and moving her face into the light. "They told me everything. And I don't care."

"But…"

"No buts." Tori said, shaking her head. "I love you."

"But I'm not human, I'm not the girl you fell in love with." Jade said quietly, looking away.

"Yes you are." Tori said gently but firmly. "Tell me, did you know you were an alien when we met?"

"No." Jade said slowly.

"Did you know before today?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head. "So you were never pretending to be something you knew you weren't. Jade, look at me." Jade reluctantly complied, and Tori smiled at her. "Jade, don't you get it? You're the same person that I fell in love with. Now stop being an emo and snap out of it." Jade smiled slightly at her.

"You're too good to be real." She said. "Nobody is that loving and understanding."

"Well I am." Tori said, kissing Jade on the lips. "Now, how can I help?"

"Get this thing off of my neck." Jade said, lifting up her chin so Tori would have an easier time seeing it. "It's a power dampener. Get it off and I'll be good from there." Tori reached up and began to examine the power dampener, frowning thoughtfully. She looked at Jade, then at the rifle, then back at Jade. "Don't you dare." Jade growled as Tori went and picked up the rifle.

"Relax." Tori said, adjusting a knob on the rifle and walked back to Jade. "I'm fairly certain it's set on stun. The stun pulse is an electric shock, it should short out the power dampener."

"What if it's not on stun?" Jade demanded. Tori shrugged and put the barrel of the rifle against the collar.

"Then it'll shoot a laser blast that'll go straight through it. Now stay still." She said calmly, pulling the trigger. Jade winced as the electricity ran through her. Tori frowned in concern, though she noticed that the lights on the collar were off. "Are you okay?" She asked Jade. Jade responded by turning her limbs into stone and tearing the chains out of the wall, then ripping them off of her ankles and wrists.

"Did they tell you everything?" Jade asked Tori, turning back into a human.

"You mean did they tell me about Beck and the others?" Tori asked. Jade nodded, and Tori sighed and looked down at the ground. "Yeah." She looked up at Jade, a harsh look in her eye. "What's the plan?"

"We leave this room and we kill them all." Jade growled, walking over to the front of the room and shoving the bed to the side.

"We?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean you're not going to make me stay behind like a helpless Disney princess?"

"No, you've got a gun now." Jade said, throwing back the deadbolt. She turned to smile at Tori. "Besides, you've already proven to be more useful than me today."

"It's not your fault that they actually bothered to chain you up." Tori said, setting the rifle to what she assumed was 'kill'. Jade opened the door, then shoved a forcefield out, knocking the Skrulls who'd taken positions at the door across the room. "Go get your costume on." Tori told her, following close behind.

"You sure?" Jade asked, concerned. Tori responded to her by shooting over Jade's shoulder and killing a Skrull. Jade smiled.

"That's my girl." She said, running out of the room. She recognized the area as being her basement, though things had been radically changed, so she knew where to go to get upstairs. She'd made it halfway up the stairs, only for Beck to open the door, a rifle pointed directly at her head. Jade stopped and glared up at him. "Where are the others?" Jade growled. Beck raised an eyebrow.

"You mean where are Cat, Andre, and Robbie? They're downstairs; you probably passed them on your way up here." Jade's eyes widened. She hoped for Tori's sake that they didn't turn into their human forms when Tori fought them. "Now, why don't you turn around and go back downstairs?" Beck said, gesturing with his rifle. "Tori may have gotten you out of your chains, but you still have the power dampener around your neck. You can't do anything." Jade smirked, and then stretched out her right arm, punching Beck in the balls. He dropped to the ground, letting his rifle fall, and Jade pressed her advantage running up to him, turning her arms to stone, and pulling him into a headlock.

"You know, you are a shapeshifter, and we never had sex. You really shouldn't have given yourself balls." Jade told him. He tried to struggle and get out of the headlock, but Jade broke his neck and tossed his corpse down the stairs behind her. Jade reached up and tore off the power dampener, tossing it after Beck's corpse, and continued up the stairs without a second glance, raising a forcefield as she did so. To her surprise, there weren't any Skrulls in the kitchen. Beck must have been the only one. She looked to either side, and then hurried to her part of the house. Once again, no guards. Jade rolled her eyes. There was being confident that a prisoner couldn't escape, and then there was this. "Angela?" She called out, walking into her part of the house and sealing the door.

"Oh good, you escaped." Angela said, appearing in front of Jade. "I was worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine, for now." Jade told her, heading for the lab.

"I feel that I should tell you that several of the green beings who call themselves Skrulls broke into this portion of the house." Angela told her, the hologram avatar following after her. Jade came to stop and looked around warily.

"Where are they?" She asked, turning to stone and bringing her forcefield back up.

"Unconscious." Angela said simply. "They did not appear to know I was there, most likely because you never told your father about me. As such, they were unprepared for my anti burglary protocols and I was able to disable all of them in one fell swoop." Jade gave and evil smile.

"Take me to them." She said. "I want to kill them while they sleep." Angela nodded and led her to where the first patrol had fallen.

_At the same time_

"What do you mean she escaped?" Mr. West yelled into the phone, standing up. He'd stayed upstairs in his office, content to keep up the deception until Jade gave in. Before the other person on the phone could respond, he heard a slight thunk noise.

"Hello Mr. West." Tori said over the phone. "This is Mr. West, right?"

"This is Jade's father, yes." Mr. West said, forcing himself to sound calm.

"Don't you dare call yourself that." Tori growled. "Father is a title you earn, and you haven't." Mr. West laughed.

"You humans attach far too much significance to parenthood." He told her. "Now then, why did you pick up the phone? I assume you want to try and negotiate. The lives of the soldiers you captured in return for freedom for you two?" Tori gave a short, harsh laugh.

"No, no, no. You see, you've hurt Jade far too much for me to ever forgive you." She told him. "No, I just picked up the phone to let you know that the rest of your life is going to be measured in minutes." Tori said, hanging up. Mr. West stared down at the phone in disbelief. She'd hung up on him. That insolent ape had had the audacity to threaten him, and then hang up! He'd had his soldiers keep the girl alive to appease Jade, but after this was all done, he was going to kill her in front of Jade. He stormed out of the office summoning his personal guards.

"Gather up the rest of your comrades." He ordered. "We're going downstairs."

_Five minutes later_

"Stop, stop!" A Skrull pleaded, holding up its hands. Tori's eyes widened as it transformed into Cat. "Please don't kill me Tori." She pleaded. Tori gulped.

"Where are the others?" Tori demanded. "Where are Beck, Robbie, and Andre?"

"You killed Robbie and Andre already." Cat told her, a ghost of smile appearing at the shocked look on Tori's face. "I don't know where Beck is, he was posted upstairs. He's Mr. West's lieutenant after all. He was in charge of the group who captured you two." Tori stared at Cat, suddenly uncertain. She shifted her hands on the rifle before slowly lowering it.

"Run away." She told Cat. "Run away and never let me or Jade see you again."

"Thank you." Cat said in relief, giving Tori a small smile. Tori didn't return it, turning around to walk away. Cat's smile widened, shapeshifting her arms so they were those of a bear and running at Tori, claws extended. Tori whirled around and opened fire with the rifle, shooting Cat repeatedly in the stomach.

"You should have taken my offer." Tori told her sadly. Suddenly, a low level burst of electricity that was just barely weak enough to not knock her out hit her, driving her to her knees.

"Such a waste of life." Mr. West said with a sigh, stepping over Cat's body and crouching in front of Tori, knocking the rifle out of her reach. "Now then, I have one question for you. If you answer it honestly, I'll let you live. Understand?" Tori's eyes widened as a floating knife appeared and began silently executing Mr. West's guards, and she nodded. Mr. West smiled. "Good. Now then, here's my question. Where is my daughter?"

"Right here." Jade said, turning visible. Mr. West whirled around, rising to his feet quickly. He raised an eyebrow upon realizing that Jade was wearing her Shadow costume.

"Is that outfit really necessary?" He asked.

"Well, everyone but you was armed, so, yes, it was very necessary." Jade said. "By the way, you'll be happy to know that you are the last Skrull alive in this house."

"Besides you of course."

"I am a human, not a Skrull." Jade growled. "I was raised as a human, I think like a human, and I'm going to die a human."

"So disappointing." Mr. West sighed, shaking his head. "All that time spent raising you, wasted." He reached into his suit and pulled out a Skrull pistol, pointing it at Jade. "Oh well. The time has come to put you down, just like any other mistake." Jade thrust out her hand and created a small forcefield in the barrel of the pistol, expanding it and destroying the gun. Mr. West stared at the pistol in shock, then reached into his suit again and pulled out two more pistols, pointing them both at her.

"See, that's the problem with your plan." Jade growled. "You're trying to fight me, but the thing is, you were right to call me a _Super_ Skrull. You're nothing compared to me. Without the advantage of weaponry, numbers, or surprise, you really have no chance." Mr. West let out an angry growl and transformed both of his arms into some sort of scaly, organic blades and ran at her. Jade stepped to the side, grabbed him by the arm, and twisted, breaking it. He let out a scream as Jade put a foot on his back and shoved, forcing him to the ground. "Tori, could you please go and call Fury? Angela has his number, and I'm sure he'll want to take the Skrull corpses and weapons away for study." She asked, removing her helmet and tossing it to the side. "I want some alone time with Daddy." Tori nodded silently and got to her feet, then walked upstairs. Jade frowned in concern, then turned back to her father.

"Now, then, what should I do with you? Or rather, how should I kill you?" She asked, walking around to face his front.

"You won't kill me." He said confidently. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Mr. West nodded.

"You were right. You're a human, and humans don't kill their parents." Jade placed a hand on his face, turning it into stone.

"Watch me." She growled, squeezing. A minute later, Mr. West was dead, his skull crushed. Jade tore off a part of his suit and used it to wipe the blood of her hand, then she went upstairs to find Tori. She did find her girlfriend eventually, crouching over a toilet and puking her guts out. "Tori?" Jade asked gently. "What's wrong?" Tori stood up and threw herself in Jade's arms, sobbing.

"I killed people!" She cried into Jade's shoulder. "I killed living, breathing, thinking beings!" Jade hugged her and began rubbing Tori's back.

"Shush, it'll be okay." She told her. "I'm here for you. And think about it. By doing what you did, not only did you save me, you helped save the world!" Tori's sobs lessened as the truth of Jade's words sunk in. "Everything is going to be alright." Jade sung. "Every little thing, is going to be okay." Tori slowly relaxed as Jade continued to hold her in her arms and sing.

Author's Notes

Did I do okay with Tori's breakdown at the end? I feel that killing something sentient for the first time would seriously mess someone up, especially someone as nice as Tori. Add that to the huge amount of stress put on her, and the fact that she had to kill a lot of Skrulls, and I imagine that would cause a lot of emotional trauma. On the other hand though, I'm afraid that I may have turned her into a weak little butterfly that needs to rely on someone stronger at the end. I'm sorry if that's what you felt.

As for the relative ease with which Jade dispatched her father and Beck, I really do agree with Jade here. A regular Skrull has no chance against a Super Skrull if they're fighting on even terms. To put it in more human terms, look at the Captain America movie and how easy it was for Captain America to take down the regular HYDRA soldiers. It's like that for Jade.

Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you for the last chapter! (It'll be a BALS: Bonus Avengers Lead-in Scene)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Seventeen

Jade and Tori were in the living room, Tori lying fast asleep in Jade's arms, when Nick Fury arrived at the house. "Now then, what was so important?" Fury asked, folding his arms. Jade got up, careful not to wake Tori up, and beckoned Fury into the kitchen, where she'd piled the bodies of all the Skrulls. "What the hell are those?" Fury demanded, his one eye wide.

"They called themselves Skrulls." Jade told him, heading for the liquor cabinet. "They wanted to take over the world, but Tori and I stopped them." Jade pulled out a bottle of whiskey and filled two glasses, then walked back to Fury.

"And you couldn't have left one alive for us to question?" Fury asked dryly, taking the glass.

"Well, seeing as they were shapeshifters with laser rifles…no." Jade told him, taking a sip. "But I left the bodies intact, as well as the majority of the weapons and technology, so have fun reverse engineering it." Fury sighed.

"I'll have some SHIELD agents here in an hour to come get them. In the meantime, I was actually planning on coming over to talk to you anyway."

"Don't tell me you already rebuilt Ultron and had it go insane on you." Jade said with a smirk.

"No, we didn't." Fury said as he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a folder, then handed it to Jade. "We're putting a team together, a response force that can take down threats too big for any normal human, or even one superhero, to handle." Jade opened the file and began flipping through it. There was much information here really, just assessments for four people-her, Tony, the red haired woman she'd met when she first met Fury, and another man simply listed as 'Hawkeye'.

"I'll take a look at it." Jade said, closing the folder and putting it down on the counter. She smiled at Fury. "You know, I pretty much just saved the world from an alien invasion. I think you owe me a favor." Jade said, pushing herself up onto the counter.

"What do you want?" Fury asked warily. Jade looked out the door to where Tori was sleeping, propped against the couch.

"Look at those bodies. How many do you see that were killed by shots to the head?" Jade asked. Fury raised an eyebrow at this, then gave the bodies a quick once over.

"A lot of them." Fury said eventually. He assumed Jade didn't want an exact body count.

"Tori was the one who used a gun, I never did." Jade told him. "She wants to be a SHIELD agent, and I want you to help her. I'm not asking you to make her an officer or anything, I just want you to take her on once the two of us graduate. I want you to give her the best training possible." Fury considered it. It was better than what he'd thought Jade would ask for(the plans for the helicarrier) and SHIELD needed all the agents it could get. And if Tori could do all this without any formal military training, she could definitely prove to be a valuable asset. Finally, he nodded.

"Agreed. If she agrees to take up training from SHIELD, I'll take her on and make sure she gets the best training." Jade smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Call me before your agents get here okay?" She said, getting off the island and heading back to Tori. "I'm still a little bit antsy after all this and I'd hate to break some innocent SHIELD agents." Fury rolled his eye and nodded before walking out of the house. Jade smiled and laid down on the floor, resting her head on Tori's lap.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Tori said softly, running a hand through Jade's hair.

"I know. I wanted to though." Jade said with a smile. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not." Tori said, bending down to kiss her.

Author's Notes

Tremble ye mortals, at the mere thought of Jade West with her own personal helicarrier!

That's all guys, thanks for reading! Coming Soon: The Avengers!


End file.
